Young
by toughchoices
Summary: What if instead of meeting well into their careers they met before they even get to high school. Kate and Rick aren't going to get together right away in normal Caskett (well it's not Castle yet but you get my point) fashion.
1. The New School

"Richard, come along. We are supposed to be meeting with the guidance counselor for you to pick out your classes."

"Coming Mother" Rick Rodgers said as he followed his over eccentric mother into the school office. They approach the secretary as they walk in.

"Hello dear, we're here to see the guidance counselor so that Richard can pick his classes for next year," Martha sings. The women looks down for a second glancing at the schedule then nodding.

"Yes okay. He can go right into that office and get his classes sorted and I need you to fill out some paperwork." She gets a folder out with about twenty sheets of paper inside.

"These are just to verify that he has had all of his shots, an insurance form, a medical emergency card, another form that just goes over any preexisting med…" Rick zones out and walks towards the office as Martha's shoulders fall. He gets to the door which is open and looks into the room. A man looking around his mom's age is sitting at a desk going through a file. Rick knocks on the door making the man look up.

"Come on in kid," the man says with a rough voice. "Rick, right?" Rick nods. "You can call me Mike. Now let's see about your schedule for this year. You have to take all the basics so let's see. Science, math, social studies, English, which you are pretty good at," Mike looks up at Rick smiling "so we're putting you in the advanced class, then there is gym and lunch. That makes seven because you double up in English. You get to pick the last two classes, unfortunately most are already filled. What we do have left is band, chorus, art, computers, and cooking." Mike looks up at the teen again.

"I think I'll just do computers and cooking because I have no artistic or musical skill. Also if I joined anything remotely involving a performance my mother would go crazy and have me up at 6 am doing who knows what." Mike laughs at that comment while looking at a few papers then turning to his computer. A minute later the printer next to the door whirs to life scaring Rick.

"There's your schedule kid. If you want to walk around a little bit to get used to the school and see where all your classes are now would be a good time without the pressure of the bell, teachers, and eighth graders." Mike laughs at his own joke to let Rick know he's kidding after seeing the boy tense slightly. "Also if you are having a little trouble adjusting don't be afraid to just come see me. I really run this school. I just let Montgomery think he does." Rick smiles and stands up.

"Thanks," he says before standing up "I'll...uh...see you when school starts." He grabs his schedule as he walks out the door seeing his mother on page two of the packet. "I'm going to go see where my locker and classes are, okay Mother?"

She nods waving a dismissive hand in his direction. Rick heads out of the office looking down at his schedule. Homeroom: 109 Might as well start at the beginning he thinks and takes off in search of 109. Lucky for him it's in the second hallway he searches along with his locker 178. He opens it seeing how small it is. "At least I can't fit into here." Then continues going through his schedule only getting lost when looking for gym and cooking.

He goes back to the office finding his mother has finished the paperwork but is now regaling the poor woman in story he himself had heard far too many times and knew she had only just begun. Not wanting to spend any more time in school then he has to especially during the summer he tells her he is going to go outside.

Once he is out the door he looks across the asphalt at the school's athletic fields and sees two kids throwing a baseball. They look to be about his age but can't see much of their features because they have baseball hats on but can tell one is darker skinned than the other. The one with the darker skin yells "Back Up. I want to see how far I can throw." Sending the other kid running back looking over his shoulder.

"Richard," he hears his mother yell as he turns around "let's go darling. I have to get ready for my performance tonight." Rick nods and follows his mother towards their apartment a dozen blocks away.

As they walk in the door Rick goes to the small kitchen in their cramped two bedroom apartment and makes himself a sandwich before going to his room to work on a new story he came up with the previous day. A version of James Bond as a fourteen year boy who solves the case of what really goes on inside the kitchen at his middle school. His weapon of choice is a rubber band with endless amounts of paper amo and he rides a black tricked out bicycle. He catches the lunch ladies doing some risky business with the Russian mob and with his best friend Penny they get to work on bringing justice.

Rick never shares his stories with anyone but it gives him something to do when he isn't reading or taking the money of his mother's co-workers backstage during her performances during friendly games of poker.


	2. First Day

Two weeks later Rick wakes up to his alarm signaling he needs to start getting ready for his first day of school. Not wanting to stand out too much on his first day of school he picks up plain blue t-shirt from off of the floor and a pair of tan cargo shorts before walking to the bathroom to get ready.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast he grabs his messenger bag that contains a new binder, some notebooks, pens, his lunch and his journal that he uses to jot down ideas for new stories and heads out the door with a quick "I'm off to school Mother."

xOx

He gets to school early and goes straight to his locker. He looks around at all of his classmates who are catching up with friends, comparing tans, admiring first day of school outfits and of course gossiping about everyone else they have seen so far. He opens his locker hearing a group of girls next to him talking about how hot some guy named Tom looked. There were three of them but they all looked basically the same to Rick. Pretty with dirty blonde hair, white polo shirt, short shorts and flip flops.

"He spent all summer in California at some soccer camp so he's really muscular."

"Well that explains why he is so tan. He looks really cute tan."

"Yea he also grew like six inches. He's like the perfect height to hug cause his head just rests right on top of mine."

Rick shakes his head tossing his extra supplies in his locker and going towards his homeroom. He pulls his schedule out of his pocket taking one quick look at it to double check it's the right room he suddenly walks into something and hears a slight shriek.

He looks down at the ground to see a much shorter, pretty, dark skinned girl sitting on her butt staring up him angrily. "I'm sorry," he says reaching his hand out to help her up which she accepts. "I just had to check that I was going the right way and didn't really think to check that someone else might be going the same way too."

The girl looks up at him "It's fine just don't let it happen again new kid. I know people. I know people that can do things worse then you could think of in your nightmares." She walks into the room with Rick staring after her slightly terrified yet slightly intrigued. "My name is Lanie by the way," she said, holding out her hand.

Rick walked into the classroom shaking her hand, "so these people you know, could I meet them maybe? Not like in a 'harm me' way but in a way where I could ask them questions. Do you know of anything they have done before? I won't snitch on them or anything that just sounds cool" Rick said quickly. "Oh and I'm Rick."

They both notice papers on all of the desks each of which has a name on it. Lanie starts to look for hers "you're weird new kid. I like it." She finds her seat near the front of the class putting her bag down then turning back to him. "Where're you from?"

Rick starts to look for his desk. "I'm actually from the city I just switched schools."

"How come?" she asked.

"Needed a change of scenery." Some other students began to trickle in as Rick put his bag down at his desk.

"What did you do to get yourself expelled?"

"What? How…? Are you a mind reader? Woah! What am I thinking right now? No wait." he leans closer and points to a pretty blonde girl sitting in the front row "What is she thinking right now?"

"I'm not a mind reader but I can predict what your future will lead to if you keep that up" she said slightly raising her hand getting ready to slap him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm done."

A third voice interrupts their conversation "Lanie!" causing her to turn and then run to the speaker. She was blonde, skinny, and dressed in a summer dress. She was also pretty and Rick could definitely see himself getting to know the girls at this school pretty well, or at least trying. The blonde girl is taller than Lanie but shorter than Rick as he is fast approaching six feet at five eleven and most didn't make it much past his shoulder.

"MADDIE. Girl get over her." They hugged and the two of them started talking a mile a minute. Rick sat down watching the interaction, getting red when Maddie looked over at him and he turned his head to start reading the papers in front of him. The bell eventually rang and everyone sat down as the teacher, Mr. Tucker, came in instructing everyone to read through the papers and then sign then bring them home to be signed. Maddie sat in front of Rick turning around as soon as she sat down.

"So new kid why did you get expelled?"

He looked at her with his mouth slightly open then at Lanie who was talking to the blonde that he had pointed to earlier. "I've been kicked out of all of New York's finer educational institutions at least one, except this one of course. It is between me and the NYPD though of why I am not allowed back at my old school. I had to give them my scouts honor that I wouldn't tell anyone why." Rick winks as his heartbeat races.

Maddie smiles at him "no offense but you're too dorky to be a bad boy. My guess is class clown. Prank gone wrong?" Rick nods, his face falling.

After homeroom is over Rick grabs his bag and starts to head towards his next class, English.

"You know where you're going new kid?" he hears Lanie call after him, causing him to turn around.

"Uh yea it's just around the corner." Lanie nods and turns to talk to Maddie as Rick starts walking again.

"So what did you find out?"

"Well for one he's a complete dork. He will have most of the girls falling for him until he opens his mouth and starts talking about spies and ninjas" she says recalling the conversation she had had with him. "But he also seems super nice, not full of himself like most of the guys. Also remember how we heard that rumor about all of the teachers desks at some school across town had been filled with crickets?" Lanie nods. "That was him."

"Javi and Kevin are definitely going to want to meet this kid." Maddie nods as the bell rings. They look up, say bye, and run to their classrooms.

xOx

Katherine Beckett sat at her desk three rows back in her pre-algebra class as Lanie runs in, looking around for a desk. Kate points to the empty desk behind her and Lanie walks over to the seat, "sorry I got turned around" she says as an excuse to the teacher, Ms. Tilli. Kate shakes her head, knowing her best friend better than that. Ms. Tilli starts to go over the class expectations and hands out books. Lanie leans forward whispering to Kate, "have you seen the new kid yet?"

Kate shakes her head, leaning back "you replacing Javi?" Lanie slaps her ponytail.

"Girl how many times do I have to tell you me and Javier are just friends. Anyways Rick's not my type. No muscle on his bones. He is how-"

"GIRLS! Are we going to have a problem back there or should I just separate you now."

"No mam, no problem. Kate was just filling me in on what I missed" Lanie says in her most flattering voice. The teacher continues speaking, obviously not believing a word Lanie says. Lanie then drops a note down Kate's shoulder and it lands in her lap. Kate reads it before shaking her head at her friend. The note read '_This isn't over_'.

xOx

Kate was sitting in her environmental science class as her oldest friend, Javier Esposito, walked in and she pointed to the seat next to her at the table. "Hey Kate" he said putting his bag on the back of the chair and knocking fists with her. Kate feels her hip vibrate and she takes her phone from her pocket checking it.

**Lanie**: _have you seen him yet? hes tall so you cant miss him_

She groans turning to Javier, "have you met this new kid yet?"

"Nope but Maddie says he's cool and that Kev and I will like him so maybe we'll see him at lunch. I doubt Lanie will give him a choice in the matter." Kate nods then pushes over her notebook with a game of hangman ready for him to start guessing. They play this for the rest of the class as Ms. Scala drones on about projects they will be doing.

Kate heads off to the girls locker room at the bell. The first day of gym class is when everyone is weighed, has their height recorded, hair checked for lice, and so on. She doesn't leave the locker room chatting with a few girls until the bell rings signaling lunch. She walks out saying bye to them as she heads for her locker. She passes the boys locker room and is almost knocked over by a boy running out. He doesn't notice as he chases after another guy. She's never seen him before 'dumb eighth graders' she thinks as she grabs her lunch from her locker and walks to the cafeteria.

She spots her friends at a table and sits down. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lanie shushes her talking with Maddie.

"Do you see him yet?"

"Nope. I haven't seen him since 3rd period. We had computers together."

"You don't think he already pulled something do you"

"Well I saw Montgomery in the hall and he seemed happy so I don't think so. Unless he's doing it now." They both look around. Kate looks at the other member of their table, Jenny O'Malley, with confusion.

"The new kid, Rick, is in our homeroom and they both have been a little crazy since meeting him. I'm not sure who wants to date him though. Also he did something that got him expelled at his last school that Kevin and Javier will like. That's all I have been able to understand so far."

Lanie turns to Kate. "You have been moping around all summer since Will left for Boston," Lanie gives Kate the look telling her arguing is pointless. "I think it's time you get someone new under you." Before Kate can respond Lanie squeaks and slaps Maddie's shoulder, standing up and running around the table. Kate just looks at her other two friends dumbstruck for a second before turning around and looking for Lanie.

She is leading a tall, awkward boy towards them. 'Wait that's the kid that almost ran me over.' Lanie slaps the back of Javier's head lightly as she passes by his table filled with members from the baseball team who all snicker as he gets up and follows her.

"Kate, Jenny, Javier this is Rick" Lanie says when she gets to the table sitting back down. "Rick this is Jenny, Kate, you already know Maddie, and the goofball next to you is Javier." The two boys nod at each other as Rick says hi to the table before Javi goes over to Lanie to start arguing with her.

"Girl you can't be slapping me and bossing me around in front of my friends. They make fun of me for it"

"Rick sit down. Javi are you saying you're not man enough to stand up in front of your team."

Rick sits and turns towards the three girls who are watching their two friends bicker as they eat their lunches. He recognizes the two blonds from his homeroom but not the beautiful girl sitting in between them. She had light brown hair that went down her back in waves of curls. She was wearing a light purple tank top that showed her soft tan arms. Rick worked his eyes back up her body smiling at her chest seeing a nice outline of her boobs even in the semi loose shirt. He got back to her face which held beautiful hazel eyes, perfect lips and amazing cheek bones. For his self-claim of being a good writer he could not put her beauty into words.

Maddie nudged Jenny motioning to Rick with her head. The two smiled as they saw he was checking out Kate who was still absorbed in the little verbal fight that had just ended but had turned into a staring contest.

Maddie broke the silence "do you have a lunch new kid?" The three girls turn towards him as Rick picks up his messenger bag riffling through it. He looks up with slight puppy dog eyes shaking his head.

"What did you forget if you packed it or something?" Rick nods noncommittally not looking at any of them. "Are you going to go buy something then?" Maddie presses.

"I didn't bring money"

"So you didn't bring money or lunch, are you not eating?"

Rick shrugs standing up putting the bag over his shoulder and heads out of the cafeteria.

Kate turns to Lanie "that's who you've been talking about all morning? He said like three words"

Maddie and Lanie look at each other. "Something was up" Lanie tells her.

"Yea" Maddie agrees "but he was checking Kate out for a minute." Jenny nods in agreement as Kate blushes slightly before starting to deny it.


	3. First Day Part 2

Rick walks into the office. "Is um…Mike here?" he asks the secretary. She nods and points towards his office. Rick walks to the door and knocks looking inside.

"Hey kid, how's your first day going? Don't seventh graders have lunch now?"

"I…um don't have any… lunch."

"Did you bring a lunch" Mike asks almost knowingly. Rick nods. Mike turns around and opens a drawer behind him pulling out an apple and crackers. "It's not much but it should hold you over until you can get home. You can always come here if that happens okay."

Rick nods taking a bite of the apple. Rick sits in the office finishing the apple and crackers quickly. "Thanks," Rick says looking down at his tattered shoes.

Mike nod before saying, "you want to try heading back to the cafeteria for the last fifteen minutes or help me file" placing his hand on a large pile of folders.

"I'm good to go back" Rick says standing quickly causing Mike to chuckle.

Walking back into the loud room Rick doesn't know if he should go back to sitting at the original table or just go sit at an empty end of another table. Seeing as one didn't involve talking he started to walk towards an empty chair keeping his head down until he heard a "hey new kid" from right in front of him. He looked slightly up and saw Maddie standing before him. "You trying to get out of sitting with us already?" Rick shook his head.

"I just didn't think I would be welcomed openly after leaving."

"We got over it. Gave us more time to talk about you" she smiled, winking. "Why'd you leave anyways."

"I uh…needed to get something"

"I saw you walk towards the office and your locker is the other way."

They had reached the table but were still standing giving them slight privacy but the three girls sitting there could hear them perfectly. "I went to go see Mike"

"Mike? You know Mike already?" Rick nodded

"I met him over the summer. He gave me my schedule, and he said if I needed anything I could see him during the year."

"What did you need?" Maddie questioned. Rick stays silent but Maddie doesn't budge and Rick knows there's only one way to make her stop asking.

"I was hungry"

"Then why didn't you bring a lunch"

He stays silent for a moment looking at his shoes "I did."

"Then why didn't you eat that or go back to your-ow" Jenny had elbowed Maddie in the leg. She looked up at Rick pushing a chair out for him. He smiled slightly at her sitting back down in his chair. "Jenny what the fuck was that for."

"Mads" Kate says "I'll explain later" then turning to Rick. "Did this happen during gym?" He nods. "Bring a lock tomorrow and just keep away from the eighth grade jocks. Some are nice but most aren't."

Lanie has a different approach "tell me who they are and I'll have my people cut them up." Rick smiles at this, starting to wonder if there is any truth in this repetitive story.

"Thanks" he says, refusing to look at any of them.

Jenny realizing his discomfort turns to the others changing the subject "so now that everyone is back from vacation and camp I figured we should all do something together Friday night." The other three nod. "You guys can come over to my place. Kevin said he would bring his Xbox for him and Javi" she then motions her head over to Rick who is looking through his bag making sure nothing else is missing.

Lanie shrugs looking back from Rick "maybe. We'll see. What I want to discuss is you and Kev. You're talking to him about him coming over to your place before even consulting us to see if we're coming." Rick looks around the cafeteria spotting the kid he had met earlier, Javier, sitting with a bunch of athletic kids playing a large game of table hockey. He tunes out the girls conversation becoming bored with it. The bell rings and he gets up, pulling his schedule out of his pocket forgetting where he's supposed to go.

Jenny sees this "What class do you have next?"

"Cooking. I don't really remember where it is?" Jenny nods turning towards the brunette.

"Kate aren't you going to cooking too?" Kate nods looking up at Rick. She then notices his piercing blue eyes staring at her and pausing just slightly as she gazes into them. Shaking her head to get her out of her trance she pulls on her backpack.

"Alright come on new kid let's go." They walk out of the cafeteria but not before Lanie elbows Kate in the ribs giving her a look.

Kate looks up at Rick as she leads him to their class. "So… how do you like it here? Besides of course for the Neanderthal jerks from before."

"It's okay. I didn't really like my last school so it's a step up."

"Why not? You seem like you could be popular. The girls locker room was buzzing about you today."

"Give it a few days and it won't be at least not in good ways." Kate looks up at him slightly shocked by his statement. "People just think I'm weird and only really talk to me to make fun of me. Just wait a week and you'll understand." They arrive in front of the class "Thanks for showing me where to go." He goes in and sits down leaving Kate in the hallway.

Kate flips open her phone and shoots Lanie a text **Kate**: _u said hes a prank king. He seems 2 sad to use a woopie cushion_

Kate walks into the class sitting in front of him pulling her phone out feeling it vibrate. **Lanie**: _Let him settle. Invite him to hang wit us Friday!_

Kate shakes her head at her best friend as their teacher, Miss Tisdale, introduces herself and starts to go over safety rules for cooking and puts in a video. "You all will have to pass a test on kitchen safety before being allowed to cook so pay attention." She then turns and plays the movie so Kate pulls out her phone again.

**Kate**: _y do I have to invite him_

**Lanie**: _because I said so_

**Kate**: _but its u and mads who like him_

**Lanie**: _yea but its u who he likes_

**Kate**: _you dont no that_

**Lanie**: _girl he was checkin u out_

**Kate**: _no he wasnt _

**Lanie**: _will is in boston. U didnt want long distance well rick is close. Just invite him over. It will give kev and javi a little more guy time_

**Kate**: _fine. But only as friends_

**Lanie**: _for now ;)_

Kate looks at the teacher seeing her looking through a cookbook then turns around real quick. "Are you free Friday?" He looks her face over for a second seeing her sincerity then nods. She nods reaching into her bag and grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling on it and putting it on his desk. "Text me and I'll give you Jenny's address." Rick looks at it nervously then leans forward.

"I don't have a cell phone" he whispers. Kate turns to him thinking, nibbling on her lip. Rick watches her pull on her bottom lip for a minute 'she's adorable. Don't screw this up. You're making friends'. "Um do you have a screen name. I could, you know, message you." 'Real smooth'.

"I haven't used that in like a year but yeah." She writes it down on the paper under her number.

"I'll message you tonight" he said trying to keep his heartbeat in check, hoping she couldn't hear it beat.

Kate turned back around pulling out her phone **Kate**: _done. Happy?_

**Lanie**: _ull thank me for this girl_

**Kate**: _doubt it_

Kate puts her phone away and turns to the movie where someone tries to put out a grease fire with water and zones out. She starts thinking about Will. They had been dating for seven months when his dad got transferred to Boston and his family had to move. Kate didn't want to do the long distance relationship and had decided to break up with him. Even though she had ended it she still missed him. The bell rings and she stands up walking out of the room.

Rick stands up following her quickly putting his hand on her shoulder 'Wow her skin is soft' "Kate?" She turns around looking up at him. "You wouldn't happen to be going to math would you."

"Nope. I have Wood shop. Do you know where you're going?"

"I have a general idea, it's just that this side of the school is more confusing."

Kate points down the hallway through their classmates "Just head down that hallway and turn left at the end that's basically where all of the 7th grade classes are."

"Thanks. I'll message you tonight if I make it," he says holding up the paper she had given him.

She nods turning in the other direction walking to woods and sitting next to Javi. "Ready for forty minutes of safety do's and don'ts so we get to leave with all ten fingers."

He groans in response, "I just want to make cool shit."


	4. After School

The final bell rang and Kate said bye to Javier before walking to her locker. She put her notebooks away and was closing the lock as Lanie and Maddie came up behind her.

"Girl you will never just believe who asked me about you during English."

"Who?"

"Thomas freakin' Demming, and may I say that boy is looking fine."

Maddie nods in agreement going on to say, "he asked if you were still with Will even though he moved."

Kate turns between them looking at both of their beaming smiles walking down the hallway "what did you guys say to him."

"Lanie told him that you might be interested but he will have to work for it, for you."

"I invited him to hang with us Friday night."

"Wait what…" she exclaims, turning towards the shorter of the two. "I just invited the new kid because you told me to."

"Now you have two options," Maddie counters causing Kate to shake her head at both of them.

"Who said I even wanted one?"

"I saw you looking Rick over and don't even get me started on how hot Tommy is." Lanie argues back

"I'm going home. If you two want the cookies my mom made for us then you should stop trying to play matchmaker." The rest of the walk out of school and back to Kate's apartment was spent talking about Maddie's trip to Mexico.

"Surfing was so much fun and I could stand up on almost every wave by the end of the week..." before she could continue Lanie interrupted her.

"Did you meet any cute guys?"

"Not really...and I uh...didn't really want to." Kate sensed the change in her friends voice right away. They had known each other since kindergarten and they were so close that they sometimes could talk to each other with just their eyes but at this moment in time Kate had no idea what was on her friend's mind. She looped her arm through Maddie's and pulled the door open to her building with Lanie, who also sensed something was up, following.

They walked through the Kate's door and headed first towards the kitchen. Kate grabbed the plate of cookies that was waiting for them "Hey Mom we're gonna go eat these in my room and talk."

"Katie, wait, tell me how your first day of school was," her mother insisted, then added "hi girls."

Maddie and Lanie returned the greeting as Kate responds to her mother. "Can we talk about it at dinner please. It was like every other day of school I have gone to in the past seven years."

Johannah nods, kissing the top of her daughter's head before pushing her in the direction or her room. "Just don't eat too much or you will spoil your dinner. Lanie, Maddie are you girls staying for dinner?"

Maddie who just stuffed a cookie in her mouth says "mmhm" while Lanie says "of course Mrs. B. Anything to get out of my mom's cooking."

Kate flops into a bean bag chair in her room after putting the cookies down, closing her eyes as she kicks off her shoes. Lanie climbs onto Kate's bed and snuggles into the stuffed animals. Maddie sits at Kate's desk and turns on her computer and going to itunes, turning back to them as Fall Out Boy starts playing. They both look at her waiting for her to say something.

Maddie looks down at her hands, "we'll you know how I dated Brandon last year?" The girls nod. "Well I dated him because that's what you're supposed to do you know, but it made me realize that it really wasn't for me. He tried to kiss me and I realized something." Kate pulls the desk chair closer to her and holds Maddie's hand. "I think...I think I might like girls." She looks down bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Lanie stands up going over to Maddie putting her arms around her shaking form. "Girl if you think this changes anything between us you're wrong."

"Maddie we love you no matter what. Do you want to talk about it or we could" she wiggles her fingers and toes "paint our nails."

Maddie smiles, wiping her cheek and nodding her head. "Red."

xOx

Rick walked into his room and flopped down on his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes. He pulls out the journal from his backpack flipping through the recently tattered pages. Reaching for a pen to scribble down a new story idea that he will write later about the death of a new kid at school and the group of friends that find his body and his murderer.

After setting the plot points he couldn't get the story out of his head and he quickly goes to the computer in the living room, bringing his bag. He sits down and waiting for it to turn on before resting his head in his hands.

xOx

"Richard, darling, I'm home. Are you hungry?" Richard looks up from the ten pages he has typed out so far.

"No I'll make something later."

"I got takeout"

Rick stands up heading to the table "Let's eat."

"You sure know how to make your dear mother feel loved kiddo," she says as she places the pizza box on the table.

"What can I say. I'm a poet, a wordsmith of sorts," he replied with his mouth full of pizza. Martha grabs a wine glass from the counter and an opened bottle of wine from the fridge.

After pouring herself half a glass she turns to him asking, "how was your first day of school? Make any friends?" Rick shrugs stuffing a second slice into his mouth.

"I have to go back soon for tonight's show. Is there anything you need before I go?" Rick garbles something as he stuffs the last of the second slice into his mouth. "You know I can't understand you when you talk with your mouth full. Haven't I raised you better?"

"I said I need you to sign some stuff. As to your other question you might have raised me better if it wasn't for the endless line of nannies that were the actual raising me maybe I would be as civilized as you."

She smacks his arm as she heads towards her own bedroom. "Get me the papers and I'll sign them after I shower." Rick grabs a third slice before standing up and heading to his bag. He rolls the pizza and holds it in his mouth while he picks up the bag. He pulls out the papers from his bag, putting them on the table.

There are only two slices when Martha comes out of her room. She grabs her glass of wine, finishing it while looking over the papers. Signing all the lines, not bothering to read over anything as she flips over each paper. "Richard darling what is this?" Martha asks holding up a piece of lined paper. "This is a girls handwriting is it not."

Rick stands up quickly, his face getting red while grabbing the paper from his mother's hand. "It's nothing." He leans down kissing her cheek "You're going to be late if you don't leave."

Martha looks down at her watch "You're a pretty bad liar, you know kiddo, but you're right. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rick watches his mother turn and stride out the door. He turns his attention to the paper in his hand looking first at the number and then at the screen name **11kbexxx17**. He walks back over to the desk sitting down and picks up the phone next to the computer and dials her number.

xOx

Kate's sits on her bed while Maddie paints her fingernails. Her phone starts buzzing on her desk. "Who's calling me? Lanie?" Lanie picks up the phone off the desk.

"It's a New York area code but other then that, no idea. Want me to answer it?"

"Sure why not."

Lanie opens the phone, "Hello?"

"Umm Kate...it's Rick...from school" Lanie looks at Kate with her mouth wide open "...the new kid"

"I know who you are new kid."

Kate stares at the phone, "what? How…? Why…?"

Lanie continues, "Kate's preoccupied right now. This is Lanie. Is there something I can help you with there Ri-ck" Lanie says making sure to put extra emphasis on the second syllable of his name.

"I uh...she said that she would give me...Jenny's address."

"So you're going to come then?" Kate rolls her eyes at her friend blowing on her nails to speed up the drying.

"I mean I'm not busy or anything. Was it not a serious invitation? Play a prank on the new kid or something." Rick starts to get a little worked up.

"Woah there kid. Take it down a notch. I will give you her address but you gotta do something for me first."

Kate stands up extending her hand, "Lanie give me the phone."

"Not yet Kate I want to ask him something first." Rick hears the muffled conversation through the phone.

"Lanie?"

"Yes Richard," she purrs back, smiling mischieviously at Kate.

"So um… what did you want to ask me?" he questions nervously.

"Well I was just wondering if you were dating anyone," Kate almost hits her best friend. Mouthing 'What the fuck are you doing!' but Lanie just continues "because if you are you could bring her with you. We just need to know how many people to expect."

"I'm not. I'm single." Lanie smiles at Kate giving her the thumbs up sign. Kate goes for the phone again, this time pulling out of her friend's hand and holding in front of her mouth for a second.

"Rick hold on." She then holds the phone above her head so that Lanie can't reach it and walks into the bathroom locking the door behind her before Lanie can follow her. Maddie, who has been sitting on Kate's bed laughing as things get more and more out of control, just falls back into the pillows at Lanie's shocked expression. She catches her breath and brings the phone back to her ear. "I'm sorry about Lanie. She can be a handful sometimes." Theres a loud bang on the door and a muffled 'Katherine Beckett you are in so much trouble girl.' Kate gives Rick Jenny's address and tells him she has to go before opening the door. Lanie almost falls into the room as the door swings open.

"I told you not to listen," Maddie says in her _know-it-all_ voice.

Kate steps around her and sits back on the bed laying on Maddie's stomach. A few minutes later they hear "GIRLS. Dinner!" and rush towards the kitchen.


	5. First Week

After dinner Kate hugged both Lanie and Maddie making sure to give the blonde an extra squeeze before saying goodbye and closing the front door. She goes back to her room to start her homework for the night. Sitting back at her desk she wakes up her computer to turn her music back on and notices a flashing window in the top corner of her screen.

**RsCastle41**: So maybe I shouldn't have called…?

Kate stares at it for a second, seeing it's from about an hour ago, before responding.

**11kbexxx17**: its fine

**11kbexxx17**:Lanie just gets carried away

It takes barely a minute for a response to come back.

**RsCastle41**: I hope I didn't cause too much trouble.

**11kbexxx17**: its cool

A minute goes by with nothing.

**11kbexxx17**: im going 2 start my hw

**11kbexxx17**:c u in school 2morrow

**RsCastle41**: You actually do your homework from the first day of school?

**RsCastle41**:I didn't expect you to be such a goodie goodie

**11kbexxx17**: im not a goodie goodie just because i get good grades

**11kbexxx17**:bye new kid

**RsCastle41**: Until tomorrow Kate.

xOx

Rick walks into his homeroom the next day after depositing his lunch in his locker. He then sits down at his desk and looks around seeing no one paying attention to him. He pulls out his journal writing down a crime scene he had thought of on his way to school involving a subway get away and a dark night. He was halfway through when he noticed the short black girl standing next to him reading over his shoulder. He snaps the book closed and looks up at her.

"Whatcha writing there new kid?"

"Nothing" he slides the journal into his bag and rubs the back of his neck. Lanie sits on his desk and stares down at him. Rick breaks eye contact first looking towards the door as Jenny walks in. She smiles at him and waves, walking closer.

"Hey guys" she smiles at them. "So Rick, are you coming to my place Friday?"

Rick nods looking up at Lanie, "If that's okay with everyone…"

Jenny smiles at him, "of course it is. Right Lanie?" she looks at the girl sitting on her desk giving her the most evil eyes she can muster.

Lanie smiles, hoping off the desk and patting her arm "calm down girl, before you hurt yourself."

Maddie walks in and sits down at her desk while this exchange is going on. "What are we talking about?"

"I just asked Rick if he was going to come over on Friday with everyone else and he said yes," Jenny said happily.

xOx

During gym Rick sees Kate but they are on opposite teams for kick ball. He made sure to stay as far from the ball as possible and watched Kate talk to a tall boy. The kid is about Rick's height with long floppy brown hair that almost covered his eyes. He was athletic, kicked a home run each time it was his turn. The kid after words bumped into Rick sending him into the gym lockers.

Lunch was better today. Lanie met him at his locker where he grabs his protected lunch and they walk into the cafeteria together. Rick sat down next to Lanie and took out his lunch. Lanie launched into a full story of a movie she says is the best movie she has ever seen. She describes the hard cutting fashion world and how Meryl Streep bosses around Anne Hathaway. Rick barely listens. "Have you seen any good movies recently Rick?"

"Yeah, I saw Superman Returns," Rick says slightly louder than anticipated, happy he finally has a chance to speak, "it was awesome."

Kate's head whips around, "wait seriously you like that stuff." Lanie rolls her eyes at the two of them.

Rick nods, not knowing if its a good thing or a bad thing until he sees Kate smile. Her hazel eyes lite up and Rick couldn't help but be mesmerized by her smile and the way her eyes wrinkled at the edges told him he had done at least one thing right by her. He shakes out of it and they begin swapping stories.

The two of them spent the rest of the period and their walk to cooking discussing Superman and all of their favorite comics. They only stop talking when they are given the cooking safety test and Kate turns around.

Rick is done with his test in five minutes and starts tapping his pencil on her chair. She turns around giving him the death glare before facing her test. Rick kept tapping on her chair, but she let him. The rest of the class was quiet as their teacher then went over the details for tomorrow's class and what they would be baking.

xOx

Rick wakes up to a knocking on his bedroom door. "Richard, your alarm has been going off for ten minutes. Wake up or you're going to be late for school." Rick groans, rolling over and hitting the off button. He stayed up late last night working on his new story, James Bond forgotten, for now at least. He pulled on whatever clothes he could find with his eyes still mostly closed and stumbled out of his door to see Martha standing in the kitchen.

She pushed a box of Cocoa Pebbles towards him, along with some milk and a bowl. "I have two shows tonight so can I count on you to not get into too much trouble." She pulls out her wallet and gives him fifteen dollars "this should be enough for dinner."

Rick nods with his mouth open as he pushes a spoonful into it. 'Oh wait it's Friday.' "Actually mother I think I will be hanging out tonight with some kids from school. They invited me over."

Martha smiles "Oh that's wonderful dear." She kisses his cheek, "have a wonderful time. Don't forget what I said though, no trouble. I don't want to hear anything got it?"

Rick nods and then drains his bowl into his mouth. He grabs his bag slinging it over his shoulder and heads to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Martha nods, still smiling at her son and the fact that he made friends.

xOx

At lunch Javier calls Rick over as he goes to sit with the girls. "Dude you can't keep sitting with them. It's not cool unless you're dating one of them to be there every day and even then. Sit with us." He motions to his table as he pulls out a chair for Rick. Rick smiles and sits down, saying hi to the few guys around him.

They eat their lunch as they talk about sports, video games, girls, the classes they hate and combinations of them all. Rick notices the jerk from his gym class sitting at the other end of the table as he stands up and walks over to his old table and start talking to Kate and the others but Rick can tell his attention is on Kate.

The bell rings and Rick stands up waiting for Kate so they can walk to class together. She sees him waiting and holds up a finger, mouthing 'one minute'. She looks at the guy and they talk for a little bit more before Kate comes over to him. "Ready to make some sugary goodness today new kid?" Rick nods, his smile growing very wide.

Its a pretty easy recipe, they just take some premade dough and wrap it around a marshmallow. They work in groups of four and are making twelve per group. Rick sets the oven as two others in his group, Jerry and Will wrap the dough around the marshmallows. The fourth person in their group Carly prepares and mixes together powdered sugar, cinnamon, and brown sugar. They come out of the oven ten minutes later and are topped with the dry mix. After cooling for barely a minute the three boys can't wait any longer and all grab one, stuffing it in their mouths.

"AAHH"

"Hot Hot"

"My tongue"

The three of them swallow it quickly then grab their throats as they burn that too before running for the sink. They push each other out of the way trying to get water in their mouths to soothe the burn. Carly stands their dumb struck as the teacher comes over.

"What happened"

"Boys are stupid" is Carly's only response. Miss Tisdale laughs for a second then catches herself.

Walking over to the three, "boys are you alright?" They nod but still fight over the water coming from the faucet. "Do you now believe me that waiting five minutes is worth it?" They nod again. Miss Tisdale turns to the rest of the class who are watching in amusement "let this be a lesson to you all that food can burn you just as easily as an oven and to let things cool. If you can't hold something in your hand it's too hot to go in your mouth." The rest of the class murmurs in agreement she turns back to the three boys who have by this point shut of the water and are now facing her. "I want the three of you to write me a page on the things that could go wrong when making this simple dish."

"Yes Miss Tisdale" they say in unison.

She walks back to her desk as the three boys look around at their classmates, most of whom are already eating or are talking amongst themselves. Rick notices Kate is still watching him 'you okay?' she mouths from across the room. Rick nods smiling as she nods back and turns toward her group.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly and after the final bell Rick goes home to shower since he didn't have time that morning.

xOx

Rick walks up to the door after stepping off the elevator. He looks down at himself making sure he looks okay before knocking on the door. He choose to wear a dark blue button up but left it open and a white black batman shirt underneath it. Farther down he has on a beat up pair of blue jeans and sneakers. He can hear some noise coming from inside the apartment and it sounds like arguing. He makes sure he is at the right door before knocking loudly against the wood. He runs his hand through his slightly damp hair trying to keep it neat.

The door is opened half a minute later by Lanie who gives him the once over. "You clean up well new kid. We just ordered pizza so hope youre good with that." Rick nods looking around as Lanie grabs his sleeve and pulls him in. He sees Espo sitting on the couch with another kid who Rick doesn't know. The kid is smaller than Espo but looks to be the same age. He has dirty blonde hair, cut short but long enough so that it spikes up a little in the front with the gel he has in it. The kid is wearing a ratty NYPD t-shirt but has on nice dress pants. Rick can see that this is where the arguing is coming from as they push against each other with controllers in their hands. Lanie sees him staring. "thats Kevin. He went to elementary school with us but then his parents stuck him in Catholic school. Hey Kev this is the new kid Rick that Jenny was talking about."

Kevin looks up real quick holding out his fist, "Hey man, nice to meet you." Rick connects fists with him as Kevin turns back to the game. "Espo what was that block. I got by you in like two seconds?"

"Do you want to go play that football game with them? It's either that or you can come make brownies with me, Maddie, and Jenny."

Rick smiles, "which way to the kitchen?" walking farther into the apartment. Lanie shocked points to the left and follows him. He sees the two blondes standing at a counter facing him.

"Hi Rick"

"Hey new kid"

"Just out of curiosity when will I stop being the 'new kid'?" Rick questions looking down at the bowl that had just water and oil in it so far..

Maddie responds, "You're not just any new kid, Ricky, you're our new kid."

Rick takes the bowl that Maddie was absently stirring. He grabs the two eggs from off the counter and cracks them perfectly into the bowl. Breaking the yoke with the spoon and then grabbing the pre made mix. The girls watch him, Jenny smiles, Maddie still slightly dazed and Lanie on the verge of laughing.

"Looks like someone is good in the kitchen there new kid." Rick adds the mix and stirs it in slowly making sure to get all of the chunks out.

"I do most of the cooking at home so I know how to crack an egg or two. Are we going to add anything else to this because I suggest extra chocolate chips and gummy worms."

"OK maybe not so good." Maddie grabs more chocolate chips while Jenny grabs some m&m's. They both pour them in as Rick finishes mixing.

"You guys sure you don't want to add gummy worms. They taste really good in chocolate?"

"We're sure and I will cut your hand off if you try to add anything else to this bowl."

"Okay. Okay. Can I at least have a pan or are we eating them raw?"

Jenny gets out a pan and sprays it, putting it in front of Rick. Rick pours the batter into the pan and scrapes the edges to get the most of it that he can into the pan. Maddie grabs the pan when he's done, puts it into the oven and sets the timer. Rick puts the bowl down and starts licking the spoon.

"Hey guys dinner's here," Kate says as she walks to the kitchen table with Tom behind her. Rick looks up at Kate smiling for a half second before he sees who's behind her. Tom is carrying five boxes of pizza and places them down on the table. Tom is has gym and math with Rick and hasn't given him the warmest of greetings. He had somewhat provoked the first day of school missing lunch fiasco by going into Rick's bag and finding his journal. He started reading it to his buddies and as Rick snatched that away from him an eighth grader had grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"Jenny where are the plates and cups," he asked Jenny, turning away from them. Jenny pointed at one of the cabinets which contained plates while she got cups from another. Maddie got a big bottle of soda out of the fridge and they all went to sit down at the table.

"Jesus Javi you couldn't wait two minutes for everyone to sit down," Lanie scolded Javi who was just holding the crust from a slice when Rick handed out plates. Rick sat between Kevin and Maddie. On the other side of Maddie was Tom then Kate, Lanie, Javier, then Jenny who was on Kevin's other side.

Dinner was pretty quiet from the boys as they ate almost a full pizza each and would get scolded by one or all of their counterparts if they choose to speak before swallowing.

After dinner Kevin elbowed Rick in the ribs. "I brought extra controllers, you want to play Madden? I have the newest one"

"Yea sure."

"Tom do you want to play too? Me and Javi against you and Rick?"

Tom looks at Kate for a second who isn't paying attention and then says, "sure but just one game." He eyes Rick as they head over to the tv.

xOx

Rick and Tom had won the past two games. The first had been pretty close but they got more in tune to each other and had won by 13 points in the second game. "One more. Double or nothing.," Javi said tauntingly. They had wagered $5 on the last game, each.

"Don't even think about it," Kate scolded "the brownies are ready so if you want some you need to get your butts into the kitchen."

"Yes _Mom_," Kevin and Javi said in unison.

Rick and Tom stood up walking towards the kitchen. Tom looped his arm around Kate's back, his hand resting on her hip, as the three of them walk into the kitchen, Rick on the opposite side of Kate with his hands in his pockets. Tom reaches the fist from his other hand over Kate's head, "nice game bro. Some of those catches were totally sick." Rick knocked fists with him smiling and letting himself relax a bit more.

The rest of the night was just filled with endless banter. Rick left with plans for next Friday at Kevin's place, along with a hug from Jenny and Maddie. Kate eyed him before saying goodbye and turning back to Tom, who nods at him quickly. Scooting slightly closer to him on the couch as Tom and Kevin played against each other. Rick walks to the elevator with Javier and Lanie, they are bickering about something but Rick can't figure out what. He smiled the entire way home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't really have names for the chapters anymore so unless someone really wants them named I'm just going to go with what's given.**

The rest of Rick's weekend was uneventful except for the awkward interaction Rick had Sunday morning with the man Rick found rummaging through the fridge. A 'friend' of his mother's who had yet to leave. Rick grabbed a bowl of cereal and went back to his room and hid for an hour until he heard the front door open and close. He did most of his homework and skimmed through the book he had been given for English. He had already read most of the books that were on the list for this year so he would need to find new books to keep himself occupied.

xOx

Rick runs into homerooms seconds after the bell rings. He had been stopped in the hall by Carly and some of her friends.

"_Hey Rick," she calls as he walks by. He turns to see the short, brunette girl leaning against a wall of lockers talking to three other girls._

"_Hi Carly," he says walking over. _

"_So I was wondering, if you wanted to partner up for our project this week." She smiles at him before continuing, "I'm a pretty good cook and after last weeks incident it seems like you could use someone to show you how it's done." She steps closer slightly looking up at him. _

_Rick looks down at her not quite what to make of her, "uh...well…"_

"_Unless you already have a partner."_

"_I don't. Yea sure. What are we making anyways?"_

_She beams up at him "pasta and meatballs." She pats his arm, "I have to get to homeroom but I will see you at lunch okay?" Rick nods and then realizes he too will be late unless he hurries._

Maddie turns around in her seat once he sits down. "Sleep in late there new kid?"

Rick shakes his head, "I was talking to people who actually call me by my name instead of new kid."

"Your name isn't new kid?" Maddie jokes as the announcements start. "Who knew?" Rick growls jokingly at her. They sit down after the pledge and Maddie turns back around and starts complaining about their computer teacher.

xOx

Rick walks into the locker room and says hi to Tom as he walks by, who nods his head in return. Today they are playing volleyball '_great less places to hide_'. They are divided up into teams of six, Rick being tall is put up at the net in the center of the court. He doesn't know anyone on his team and Tom's team is opposite him. The game goes quick with Rick's team losing but finding their rhythm towards the end and bring the score closer together. Kate's team is next, she starts off serving right to Rick who is able to keep it from hitting the ground but it goes up and over into the court beside them. Kate smiles at him while high fiving one of her teammates.

xOx

Rick walks into lunch after his team lost every single game. It wasn't solely his fault but he didn't help them much. He starts to head over to sit with the girls when he hears a voice call out his name, "Rick, come sit with us." It's Carly sitting with the three girls from before and two guys both of whom look very athletic. Rick walks over to Carly sitting down next to her in the chair she pulled out for him. He smiles at her, '_why wasn't making friends this easy at the last three schools_,' and pulls his lunch out of his bag. Carly launches into a story about her shopping trip with her older sister while the two boys discuss the Yankee lineup for tonight's game. Rick tries to pay attention to Carly but zones out after a minute.

Lanie watches Rick sit down at Carly's table. "Why is he sitting with them," Lanie asks. The three girls turn to follow her stare. Kate shrugs biting into her sandwich.

"Maybe he made friends with them too," Jenny says causing Lanie to huff out a laugh.

"He was in a group with Carly for cooking on Friday, maybe they get along."

"We'll see how long Rick lasts over their immersed in stories of nail care and hair products," Lanie responds.

A voice interrupts them, "mind if I sit with you guys?" They look up to see Tom holding onto the chair next to Kate.

Jenny, Maddie, and Lanie all turn to Kate who just nods and says "yea go ahead."

Maddie picks up the conversation turning to Lanie, "If I recall correctly we spent all of Friday's lunch discussing which color nail polish would go best with the new green sandals you got."

"Yes but he wasn't there for that, we would have picked something more better to talk about if he had," Lanie responds. "Like this. Tom how did you enjoy Friday night?" she says turning to Tom who had been staring down at Kate. His head snapped up.

"What was that?"

Lanie smiles, raising her eyebrow at Kate before turning back to him, "I asked you when you were going to ask Kate out?"

"Lanie," Kate snaps "that is not what you said." She turns to look up at Tom who is beet red "I'm sorry my friends are so _immature_." She throws Lanie the death glare on her last word. "Just ignore anything she says." Tom stays mostly quiet for the rest of lunch as Kate and the girls talk about their weekends.

A few tables away Rick looks over at the table he wishes he was at. Carly has been very nice to him but hasn't talked about anything other than clothes and manicures since he sat down. He notices Tom sitting next to Kate. The bell rings and Carly grabs Rick's hand "let's go partner we have meatballs to make." Carly doesn't let go of his hand until they are in the room and she has to put her stuff down on her table.

Kate gets up at the sound of the bell looking over to where Rick was sitting and noticing that he is holding Carly's hand as they walk out of the room together. She is about to leave when Tom stops her. "Where are you off too?"

"Cooking. Why?"

"Wanna walk together. I'm going in that direction for art anyways so…"

"Yeah sure. Why not?" Kate shrugs and turns missing Toms shoulders relax.

Rick notices Tom walking by as Kate enters the classroom. She looks around for a minute smiling at Rick when she sees him. Then she walks over to an Asian girl with long black hair and they start to prepare their station.

Rick does most of the preparations when he realizes Carly's big achievement in the kitchen would be her boiling water without it all evaporating before she even notices it has gotten hot. Rick watches Kate work with the girl, whose name he learns is Grace, they finish much quicker than he does. When he finishes Carly takes the tray and goes to put the meatballs in the freezer for tomorrow and Rick begins the clean up. Kate comes over to him a minute later. "Never took you for the domestic type Rick," she kids.

"Hey. I made those brownies Friday night. I saw you eat three of them. I'm good in the kitchen and you know it won't hurt me in the future."

Kate nods, "I'm sure Carly will be very happy." She looks over to where Carly is putting the meatballs in the freezer then looks back at Rick. Seeing his face she laughs, "what is it?"

"She is just um… not a good listener" Rick states after deliberation, putting the sponge where it belongs and turning fully to her.

Kate laughs, smiling up at him getting lost in his blue eyes for a second, "yeah she does talk a lot. Just be careful around her. She's known for having the next new thing." Rick looks at her in confusion. "You know like she gets the hottest bag the day it comes out and the old one doesn't exist anymore. Well it's like that with clothing, phones, and you know...boyfriends."

"Oh" Rick comments.

"I mean if you like her go for it. She could have changed." Kate turns to see her walking over. "I just thought you should know." She walks away right as Carly walks up looping her arm through Rick's.

"What did she want," Carly sneers.

"She's my friend. We were just talking."

"Alright Ricky." Rick cringes at the sound of the nickname.

xOx

Rick makes sure to avoid Carly at lunch for the rest of the week. He sit with the four girls plus Tom on Tuesday and Wednesday and switches over to sit with Esposito and the other guys for the last two days of the week. He makes plans with Espo to walk to Kevin's apartment after school but stop and grab some junk food first.

He, unfortunately, is not so lucky in avoiding Carly in cooking class. Since they had grouped up for the meatballs they were stuck with each other for the rest of the week. The Friday was the best for Rick, he got to eat his helping and most of Carly's, because of her diet '_ew carbs_'. He finished both plates quickly, leaning back in his chair, admiring his work through the taste left on his tongue.

Kate sits down next to him with a cup of water, "well someone was hungry" she states. He nods patting his full belly. She smiles at him looking at his face "you know you have sauce like everywhere right?"

"I'm saving it for later, that is unless you want some," he smirks at her.

She shrugs "probably wasn't as good as mine so I don't want to ruin the taste that I still have left on my tongue."

Rick grabs a napkin wiping his face off. "Likely story Miss. Beckett. I bet it has more to do with the fact that you don't want to taste how much better my sauce is compared to yours. I did add a few...secret...ingredients to my sauce."

"What did you add new kid? Gummy worms? Cause those don't taste good in sauce either."

Rick pauses his banter, a sinister smiling forming from his lips as he stares pointedly at her. "Kate did you ask about my brownies?"

Kate starts to blush and stumble over her words. "What...no, I...Lanie brought it up. I told her you were partnered with Carly for cooking and...uh she you know...mentioned it."

"Sure Kate, sure." The bell rings and they both stand up. "See you Monday?"

"Yup. Later new kid."


	7. Chapter 7

Javi walks up to Rick patting his back. "Ready bro?" Rick nods stuffing some books in his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He slams the locker shut and they turn to leave the school. Right as they are walking through the main doors they both stop when they hear someone call out.

"Ricky, hey wait up," they turn to see Carly walking over. "Do you want to do something tonight? A movie maybe."

Javi elbows Rick and steps away giving him some privacy but staying close enough so he can still hear. "Well I'm busy tonight. We're having a guys night, playing video games and stuff."

"Can't you maybe do that another night. I want you all to myself tonight," Carly rubs his arm smiling up at him.

"Uhm not tonight...maybe next weekend or something okay?" Rick says trying to get out of it. Carly nods reaching up on her toes to kiss him but is only able to reach his jaw line. She presses a kiss on his right jaw her hand pressing his cheek.

"I'll see you Monday. We'll go to Starbucks after school okay? Don't make any other plans." She steps back smiling up at him. "Have a good weekend Ricky." She turns walking back to her friends swishing her hips and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Javi walks up to him, "damn bro. She's hot and she wants you. Now I want nachos so lets go get the stuff.

xOx

At six the boys paused their game when Ms. Ryan calls to them, "boys dinner!" They run into the kitchen and sit down at the table. "Kevin honey when are your other friends getting here?"

"Who else did you invite?" Espo questions. There is a knock on the door and Kevin runs to answer it. He walks back into the kitchen followed by Jenny, then Maddie and Lanie.

"Dude," Javi says turning to Kevin "this was supposed to be a man night."

Lanie walks into the kitchen and before Kevin can respond says matter-of-factly "then why are you here Javi."

Rick laughs and moves over giving the girls room to sit. He sees its just the three of them and asks "where's Kate?"

Lanie smiles at him "she's on a date,... with Tom." Rick nods turning back to his pasta and luckily Espo is able to distract them from Rick's fallen face.

"Why are you here?" he asks turning to Lanie.

"Well Kev invited Jenny over this morning and since I knew you two doofuses were here Mads and I decided to tag along."

Maddie nods, "Kbecks was going to come too but she got a better offer. No offense guys but he smells better."

Javi looks over at Kevin, "Ryan really, I thought we were going to play video games all day."

Ryan runs his hand through his hair, "we were just texting and she asked what I was doing tonight. I asked if she wanted to come over."

Javi groans glaring at Kevin and then Lanie. "Rick you want to go back and play more while the four girls talk." Kevin punches Javi's arm and stands up with him as the three boys head to the couch. Maddie follows them out followed shortly by Jenny. Lanie looks at them shaking her head and grabs herself a plate of pasta before following them out.

"Can I play too," Maddie asks picking up another controller. Jenny sits next to Kevin, their legs touching.

"Sure" Javi says putting his arm around Maddie, "you can be on my team."

xOx

Kate walks towards the movie theater smiling when she sees Tom standing outside. He is wearing a green polo shirt with cargo shorts and sneakers. Kate bites her lip 'he looks cute' she thinks to herself as she walks up to him. "Hey" she smiles, standing in front of him.

He turns around looking nervous "so um the movie is PG13 and I got my brother to buy us tickets but I'm not thirteen but I wasn't sure if you would be okay with this and-"

"Tom, calm down" she places her hand on his arm "I'm still eleven but I sneak into PG13 movies all the time. I look older than thirteen and never have a problem." His face relaxes and he smiles.

"Cool. Let's go."

After getting popcorn, chocolate and drinks they go find their seats. Tom had a slight problem getting through but he just changed his birth date by a year and the person at the door couldn't really stop him. They sat down in the last row of the theater and talked as they waited for the lights to dim.

"You were right, the dude didn't even look at you twice. Just let you right in but I got questioned like I was a criminal."

"Well we are but the worse they will really do if they somehow caught us which they really can't would be to kick us out or call our parents." Kate thinks about that for a moment as the lights dimmed and they turned towards the screen. She leans into him and whispers "how about we just don't get caught."

The movie was just starting as Tom raised his arms into the air, stretching. As his arms came back down one of them went around Kate's shoulder, sitting their stiffly. She smiled to herself watching him with her peripheral as he watched her making sure what he was doing was okay. She scooted a little closer to him and he relaxed and grabbed some popcorn with his other hand.

xOx

At the end of the movie they took their garbage and threw it out walking into the bright city lights of the New York evening. Kate looks up at Tom, "what do you want to do next?"

"I didn't really plan that far out" Tom says. "Anything you want to do?"

"We could just walk" she takes his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. "Unless you can think of something better?"

"Wa-Walking's good. Let's go." They take headed in the general direction of central park and Kate's building. They talk about the movie and how even though it revolved mostly around football Kate still enjoyed it.

"My mom works with neighborhoods like those so it's kinda cool to see it from the opposite side. The side she doesn't save. I mean I know it doesn't all end good like it showed in the movie but it's hopeful." Tom nods glad he picked a good movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Kate is laying down to go to sleep her phone buzzes.

**Lanie**: _girl im comin over tomorrow. 10 c u then_

Kate typed back a quick response and then rolled over smiling, falling asleep.

She wakes up the next morning at nine and hops into the shower. Kate pulls her shorts on just as there is a knock on the door and her father's voice calls out. "Katie, your friends are here."

She sticks her head out of her room "come on in guys." She pulls her shirt on as Lanie barges into her door and sits down on the bed. Jenny and Maddie follow her sitting around her room. "So whats up guys?" Kate smiles at them, getting a reassuring smile from Jenny, an evil smile from Maddie and only piercing eyes from Lanie.

Jenny starts talking first, "so how was your evening last night. What did you guys end up doing?"

Kate smiles sitting next to her on the bean bag chair. "We snuck into see the Gridiron Gang. He was so nervous about the whole PG 13 part. It was cute and he ended up being the one who got questioned about his age. At the start of the movie he put his arm around my shoulder and kept it there almost the whole movie. After the movie we went for a walk and it ended up being he walked me home. We walked for like an hour and half and just talked the entire time about nothing really but we just talked." Kate smiles remembering it. "We grabbed hot dogs at a vendor, the one with the blue and yellow umbrella you know? The really good ones. And that was the only time we stopped holding hands.

"So we got to my building and just stood on the stairs for a while and he kissed me before he left." Lanie squeaked and jumped from the bed into Kate's lap, wrapping her arms around her friend. "If you weighed five pounds that would be okay but you might break me with one of those," Kate says pointing to Lanie's chest. Lanie slaps kates hand away laughing.

"So you like Tommy huh? He a good kisser?" Kate bites her lip and nods to both questions. Jenny squeezes her hand.

"He's really good. I mean it wasn't more than just a peck but he put his hands on my hips nicely and his lips..." Kate looks at Maddie timidly "they were so soft." They all just sit there smiling at Kate as she looks nervously at them. "So what did you guys do last night?"

"Well," Maddie answers "Jenny just so happened to be texting Kev yesterday. Unusual right? They never talk" Maddie smiles at Jenny who blushes "and he invited her over and said we could tag along. He did neglect to tell everyone what was going on though. It was supposed to be a boys night and Javi didn't appreciate our arrival too much." She looks over at Lanie who had moved from Kate's lap to her desk chair "well at least he pretended to even though he was watching this one like a hawk."

"He was not. He was all over you."

"You know I don't like him right" Lanie shrugs but nods.

"So the five of you just hung out at Kevin's house."

Jenny nods "yeah but Rick was there too. He asked about you actually. Seemed a little disappointed when he found out you were on a date with Tom."

Kate shrugs "were just friends and he's into Carly anyways. They seem pretty cozy during class."

Lanie gives her the _girl you can't be serious _look as she tells her, "no one but her little possey can stand her for more than a week and her week is up. Just you wait by Monday he'll be asking to be your partner and you two can whip up some cookies or whatever. Wait I have a better idea. Let's see if he is on his computer."

Lanie spins in her chair and wakes up Kate's computer. "Lanie what are you doing?"

"I'm just giving the new kid a push in the right direction. Now what's your password?"

"Laniestayout"

"Just give me your password girl. I know you're with Tom I'm just helping the new kid with who he shouldn't be friends with. So spit it out. What is it?"

Kate stands up typing in her password "the password is Laniestayout, seeing as you would be the only one trying to get onto my computer."

Lanie smiles "I'm glad I mean that much to you now which one is he?" Kate points to Ricks screen name which has little 'Zs' next to it and Lanie double clicks on it opening up a messaging screen. The other two girls gather around.

**11kbexxx17**: Hey new kid u there?

They wait a minute and then see that he is typing.

**RsCastle41**: Yeah I'm just doing some homework.

**RsCastle41**: What's up?

Lanie starts typing quickly

**11kbexxx17**: I was just wondering if u wanted to partner up for the next cooking project

**11kbexxx17**: I figured i could save u from carly since shes kinda crazy

**RsCastle41**: Yeah sure. If you want but Carly's okay. She just talks a lot.

**11kbexxx17**: Its more like she doesnt stop talking

**RsCastle41**: Well, I will try to get her to stop talking on Monday.

**11kbexxx17**: So u don't want to be my partner?

**RsCastle41**: No. I'm seeing Carly after school. We're going to Starbucks.

"Wait he has a date with Carly?" Lanie asks. "When did that happen?"

**11kbexxx17**: I didnt no u liked her that much

**11kbexxx17**: u 2 dont seem that close in class

**RsCastle41**: It's more that I do most of the work with her instead of a group effort.

**RsCastle41**: Which is fine with me because the food ends up tasting better anyways.

Lanie smiles as she types "I'm going to take this kid down a peg or two."

**11kbexxx17**: r u saying i cant cook new kid?

**RsCastle41**: What? No!

**RsCastle41**: I was just saying Carly can't cook. I'm sure you are an amazing cook.

**11kbexxx17**: I am and u better not forget it

There is a slight lul in the conversation for a minute as Kate falls back onto the bean bag chair. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because you love me" Lanie responds. "He's typing." Kate sits up as the message appears.

**RsCastle41**: So how was your date?

"Oh my god" Maddie exclaims. "He's been thinking about it wants to know how good it was. He is probably hoping it was horrible."

Kate shakes her head "Or he is my friend and just genuinely wants to know. He also talks to Tom so maybe Tom wants to know what I thought about the date. Don't forget he literally just told you he has a date with Carly."

"Maybe," Jenny says "but still unlikely that he doesn't have feelings for you. You didn't see his face when we told him you were on a date."

**RsCastle41**: Kate?

"Whatever. Are you guys going to respond?" Lanie turns back to the screen thinking for a minute before typing.

**11kbexxx17**: Did tom put u up to this?

**RsCastle41**: No. No I swear he didn't. I was just wondering.

**RsCastle41**: Just being friendly, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to.

**11kbexxx17**: I was just checking

**11kbexxx17**: It was really nice

**11kbexxx17**: We saw a movie and then took a long walk

**RsCastle41**: Well I'm glad you had a good time. Tom's a lucky guy.

"Told you he liked you" Maddie says.

**11kbexxx17**: Thanks Rick

Kate shrugged "we're just friends and we're both seeing other people."

Lanie stares at her "girl we all know how that turns out in all of the movies."

"This isn't a movie Lanie."

**RsCastle41**: I'm going to go back to doing my homework unless you had something else you wanted to talk about.

Lanie looks at her two comrades "Jenny. Maddie. Do we have anything else we want to ask Rick?"

Nervously Jenny nods. "Could we maybe ask him if Kevin said anything about me?"

Lanie smiles. "Jenny Kevin Ryan is head over heels for you. He just doesn't have the balls to say anything yet. Trust me girl. I know true love when I see it." She stares at Kate for the last part but Kate ignores her.

**11kbexxx17**: Later new kid

**RsCastle41**: Until Monday Kate

**11kbexxx17**: U no u could just say bye

**RsCastle41**: I could but 'Until Monday' is more optimistic.

**11kbexxx17**: W.e.

Lanie logs off and goes to flop down on the bed.

xOx

Rick walks through the front doors of the school on Monday and starts to head towards his locker. Before he is even two feet inside the door he feels a small arm loop through his and brown hair flash across his peripheral. He looks down, Carly. "Hey Carly. How are you?"

"I'm good Ricky. How was your boys night?"

"We played video games and stuff, so it was good."

"We're still going to get Starbucks after school right?" She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Um. Yeah of course. I told you we would."

They reach Rick's locker and he opens it. He swaps the books he needs with his lunch and what he brought home and then closes his locker. Carly smiles up at him. "I'll see you later" she says before hugging him. He is surprised at first and it takes him a few seconds before his arms wrap around her back. After another few seconds they both let go and she skips away. Rick walks into homeroom right after Maddie.

"Well someone is getting around quick huh new kid?"

"Uh yeah we have a date this afternoon."

"I know new kid. I know everything" Maddie says with a smile.

"That's a creepy smile."

"So why did you ask her out?"

"I didn't she asked me out. Barely gave me a choice in the matter."

"Wait really?"

"I thought you said you knew everything."

"You caught me."

The bell rings and they stand up "I'll see you in computer's new kid."

xOx

At lunch Rick flops down into his chair "I hate Mondays."

"Cheer up kid" Lanie says "it's almost over."

"Yea and at least one of my classes involves eating. Unfortunately, the other involves math."

"What's wrong with math" Maddie asks.

"Um all the numbers and no words."

"Number's scare you new kid," Kate says as she sits down.

"Ricky what are you doing over here? Carly asks. She sits down in his lap. Her back towards Kate.

"I'm eating with my friends" he replies bringing a chip to his mouth.

"Okay. I'll go get my lunch." She stands up and gets into the lunch line.

Lanie glares at him and growls "Rick if she sits down at this table I'm going to kill her before lunch is over and possibly you too."

"Please just once I'll talk to her later and you guys can just ignore her."

"New kid there is no way to ignore that squeaky voice."

Carly walks over with a chair pushing it between Rick and Kate and sitting down. Kate moves away from her as Carly plops her tray down, a small salad and a water sitting on top of it. Rick gives a pleading eye to Lanie as Carly opens her lunch. Jenny being the angle that she is smiles at Carly.

Lunch is painful for everyone but Carly. After eating her small lunch she slides over into Rick's lap and puts her feet on her chair next to Kate. Kate glares at her "do you mind?"

Carly ignores her talking to Rick about her vacation from over the summer. "The beach was amazing. I spent all week tanning."

"That sounds nice" Rick says stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. Tom walks over to the table putting his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Kate smiles at him grabbing the back of Carly's now empty chair. "Take a seat." She pulls it out from Carly's feet and puts it on the other side of her. Carly falls slightly causing Rick to groan and hunch over slightly. Tom sits down putting his arm around Kate's chair.

"I'm sorry Ricky" Carly says. "Are you okay." Rick nods clenching his teeth. "Let me make it up to you." She kisses his cheek causing Lanie to dry heave. Maddie snickers and Jenny turns to her smacking her arm lightly.

Kate turns to Tom putting her hand in his and ignoring the people sitting behind her. She smiles at him, "so you did pretty good at soccer today?"

Tom smiles shrugging "I dabble in art."

Kate's eyes light up "very modest about scoring half a dozen goals." Tom shrugs leaning back in his chair.

The bell rings and Kate stands up turning to Rick ignoring Carly. "I'll see you in class new kid."

Rick nods as Kate and Tom walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick walks into class with Carly under his arm, not knowing how to break the news to her. "Hey Carly. I um am going to work with Kate on this next project okay."

"But Ricky…" she drags out his name. "I thought we were permanent partners."

Rick runs his hand through his hair and then looks around the room stalling, "Miss Tisdale said we should switch up partners for now."

"But why her?" Carly throws a nasty look over at Kate who is eavesdropping but pretending to be fully engrossed in the recipe for today.

"Because she is my friend and we already talked about it. It would be rude of me to break a promise to her." Carly sighs loudly, and walks over to one of her little blonde minions.

Kate walks up to him "I didn't mean to cause a fight between you and your girlfriend."

Rick shakes his head "we're not dating. At least I don't want to be dating her. She's not my type."

Kate looks at him "she has big boobs and wants you. Isn't that every boy's type."

"I don't mean physically." Rick leans against the counter just as Miss Tisdale begins to talk. After five minutes she has instructed the class of all of their goals of the day and they are allowed to talk again. Even with noise picking up again Rick quiets his voice "it's her personality that I can't stand. She talks too much and she talks about nothing. I would prefer a girl who reads more than Cosmo." Rick looks down at Kate who is looking up at him with slight wonderment. "Not that there is anything wrong with Cosmo, I mean if you read it. I just meant for me personally. You're with Tom….and I'm just going to stop talking."

Kate smiles at him "that's probably best based on the whole you were digging. Let's get started on these cookies."

xOx

Rick walks to Carly's locker after school where she is talking intently to one of her friends. "We're going to Starbucks. I'll text you tonight to let you know how it goes."

"You are _so_ lucky. He is like…really cute and tall. You guys look so cute together."

Rick takes a deep breath 'here goes nothing'. "Hey Carly. Lindsey. You ready to go? I figured we could do some homework while were there because the library just got a new book in that I want to read so…" He stops when he sees both their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Ricky baby, were going on a date. People don't do homework on dates. Also it's not cool to go read books from the library for no reason."

"It's not for no reason. The reason is it's supposed to be a really good book and I want to read it."

Carly turns to her friend. "I have much to teach him." Rick grits his teeth as Carly grabs his hand and pulls him outside of the school. Rick starts walking down the steps but is pulled to a stop when Carly's hand pulls him back.

Kate is sitting on a bench outside of the building waiting for Maddie. Tom has his arm on the bench behind her as he explains how he wants to make a Paper Mache replica of King Kong on top of the Empire state building for the 3D art project he has to come up with. His teacher on the other hand is not too thrilled with the idea. Kate smiles at his childishness and turns back to the door, wondering what is taking Maddie so long when she sees Rick come out holding hands with Carly. She sees him turn to face her, looking up at her because of the steps. Carly drops his hand and puts her arms around his neck. Kate is almost positive she sees Carly's eyes flick towards her for a second before Carly leans forward.

Rick stands there like a statue not knowing what to do as Carly presses her lips against his. Rick feels her tongue push past his lips and into his mouth. He puts his hands on her hips, pushing her back as he ducks out of her arms.

Tom leans forward to Kate "I thought Rick didn't like her?"

"So did I"

"Well maybe he changed his mind. Oh there's Maddie."

Kate nods staring at Carly and Rick watching as Carly rubs his arm and Rick talks to her. Maddie stands in front of her and Kate focuses on her friend. "What took you so long Madds"

"I went to go see Mike," Maddie stares hard at Kate and Kate nods, understanding. Kate grabs Tom's hand and pulls him up looking around to see if Rick and Carly are still there, they're not, before heading towards Maddie's apartment.

Maddie and Tom live only a block apart so when they get to Maddie's building Kate tells her she will be up in a bit before continuing her walk. "Tom?" she says with a slight hitch.

He stops and turns smiling down at her "Kate."

"I don't know. Never mind."

"You sure?" She nods. He leans down to kiss her, pushing his lips against hers. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kate bites her lip nodding. She reaches up on her toes reconnecting their lips before falling back. They say goodbyes and Kate walks over to Maddie's building and heads inside.

As soon as she is through the front door, Maddie yells from her room "quiet a kiss there Kbex."

"MADDIE. Would you stop spying on me?" Kate says with a smile, obviously not actually angry at her friend.

Even then, Maddie sinks back "sorry" she says, almost too quietly for Kate to hear.

Kate walks into the girl's room "Madds what's wrong?" Maddie shakes her head but Kate stands there with her hands on her hips and the look in her eye that says I can stand here all day.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you cause trust me I really am" Maddie's face falls.

"But…"

"But I want that. I want to have someone who will hold my hand and kiss me and stuff. You know?" Kate sits on her friend's bed putting her arm over her shoulder. "I don't know anyone our age who is out and even if there was I don't know if I'm comfortable with being out yet myself."

"What did Mike say?"

"He said there were groups. Most of them are for high schoolers so I couldn't go to those but there's one or two for middle school."

"What kind of groups are they?"

"I think it's just like we get to know each other and see how other people are doing. He said I could bring a friend if I really needed if and when I want to go."

Kate smiles picking her friends head up "Madison Queller is there something you are trying to ask me?"

Maddie nods "If I ever go and need support would you want to come with me?"

Kate tackles Maddie back onto the bed with a huge smile on her face "well I would have to check my calendar but I'm pretty sure I have if and when free."

Maddie nods and smiles slightly mischievously "I had one other question." Kate nods waiting for it. "Well I was wondering what it felt like to kiss someone and sort of was wondering if you know we could…" Maddie points back and forth between herself and Kate.

Kate sits up quickly, climbing off of her friend, looking uneasy "Um Maddie, I don't think-"

Kate is cut off as Maddie bursts out laughing "Oh my god you should have seen your face. Sweetie I love you but no. For you it would be like kissing Kev or Javi. I'm sorry Mike said it would get a good reaction I just didn't expect that."

"Fuck Maddie you gave me a heart attack."

"But now that you know you think I should try it on someone else right. A certain little trouble maker? Goes by the name of Lanie."

Kate smiles "be careful with her but if you try it out I want to be there. Also are you going to tell Jenny or the boys? It's cool if you don't want to I am just wondering."

"I already told Jenny. You were on your date with soccer boy and I'm not sure about the boys yet. I don't think I want to tell them until I know how they will react you know."

"That's fair but know that both Kevin and Javier think of you like family. Also it might make Javi stop pretending to flirt with you while trying to make Lanie jealous."


	10. Chapter 10

Kate walks up to Tom putter her hands over his eyes "give me your lunch money and no one has to get hurt" Tom smiles grabbing her hands and twisting. Kate resists and they end up with Kate pinning Tom against the locker. Her hands holding his wrists against the cold lockers. Kate stares up into his green eyes and they stand still for a second.

"Um Kate…you can let go now." Kate shakes her head, releasing his hands. "Maybe we don't need to tell anyone that that happened either."

Kate smiles up at him, reaching up on her toes to kiss his lips. "Don't want your friends to know that I pinned against the locker?"

Tom shakes his head shaking out his wrists "no. It's more that I don't want them to know that my girlfriend was able to pin me." Kate smiles at him holding his hand.

"Just don't you forget it." Tom smiles nodding leaning down to kiss her again.

xOx

Maddie walks around the table, flicking the back of Tom's head before sitting down. "You stole my seat."

Jenny smiles at her phone punching in a text, oblivious to everyone around her.

Lanie sat there watching her "who you texting Jenny?" A minute goes by with no response "Jenny…?" Still nothing. Lanie grabs the phone "how's little Kevin doing?" She looks at the phone then her friend.

"Hey give it back" Jenny reaches for the phone.

"I was trying to talk to you for over a minute but you were a little distracted," she waves the phone in front of her before setting it back in Jenny's hands.

"Sorry. He just asked me if we wanted to do something together. Alone." She smiles "I think it's a date." Her three friends smile.

"Finally"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"How did he ask you?"

The questions just keep coming both Jenny and Tom sit there in silence as the questions continue.

"When is it?"

"What are you going to wear?"

Tom interrupts them while Jenny sits there meekly "woah guys, calm down. There is really only one important question Jenny needs to answer." The four girls look at him confused and he turns to Jenny, his face dead serious, "how far are you going to let him get?"

Kate slaps his arm, Lanie cracks up laughing, Maddie sits there with her mouth open, and Jenny blushes a deep red. Tom smiles proud of himself and looks over at his girlfriend who is rolling her eyes at him and turns to Jenny. "I'm so sorry that my boyfriend is such an idiot."

"Where's Rick or Javi they would have loved that?" They all look around, Kate's eyes stop on Carly's table real quick noticing he's not there and then the lunch line, nothing. Kate shrugs.

"I don't see him. Was he in homeroom this morning?"

"Yeah he was. Oh he apparently didn't go on his date with Carly. They got into a fight after school but before they left. She did something he didn't like. I don't know what it was, he wouldn't tell me specifics. It had to have been pretty bad because of how much of a bitch Carly is on a regular basis. He seemed upset this morning which isn't like him. He's nervous or something but always joking about zombies or something."

"Carly's a bitch, we all know it and now he does. He knows we are his true friends now" Lanie says glaring over at Carly who at that instance looks over at the table. She is surprised to find the whole table looking over at her, Maddie, Kate, Lanie and even slightly Jenny staring at her with hate in their eyes. They talk about Jenny's date and Tom's soccer game until the bell rings.

Kate walks into class seeing Rick sitting at the table looking down at the recipe for lasagna. Kate sits down next to him "hey new kid. We missed you at lunch today."

He looks up forcing a smile and nodding, "I was busy with some stuff."

Kate looks over at him putter her hand on his forearm which rests on the table. "Rick. If you ever need a friend you know you have ones right. Me, Espo, Kev, Jenny, Maddie, Tom and even Lanie." Rick's smile reaches his eyes and he turns to her.

"Thanks Kate but it's okay. I'm good. Don't worry about it. Let's just prep this lasagna well." Grace and Rebecca walk in and come sit down with them. They began their assignment layering their pan. Kate sees Rick is down the entire class. After the bell rings the class gathers their bags and heads out the door. "Hey Kate?"

She stops and turns around waiting for him to catch up "yeah Rick?"

"Are you doing anything after school today?" She shakes her head before he continues "could we maybe go somewhere after school? To talk. The library maybe?"

She nods laughing slightly "you want to go to the library to talk?"

"It's where I go to relax we can go somewhere else if you want just that was the first place I thought of."

"The library is good. Meet me at my locker?" Rick nods and then they part ways moving towards their own classes.

xOx

Rick walks over to Kate's locker. He sees Kate talking to Tom. "Hey guys what's up?"

Tom looks over at Rick "do I need to worry about you Rodgers?"

Rick shakes his head "not yet." Tom looks at him for a second before slapping his shoulder and smiling but Kate just stares up at him shocked. He looks down at her "ready?"

She nods turning to Tom giving him a light kiss and a hug, "I'll text you tonight" and then they are off.

They walk into the library and Rick leads her through the stacks, knowing exactly where he is going. They end up in a secluded part of the library at a table with six chairs around it. "Come here often?" Kate rhetorically asks. Rick places his bag down on the table and starts rifling through it. "This isn't where you kill me right?"

That earns a smile from Rick as he pulls out a notebook. "I figured we could work too, unless you need to get going?"

"No we can do work if you want." She copies him pulling out her math book along with some paper. "Do you want to talk first or do some work?"

"Maybe we can work for a little while first…" he asks causing Kate to nod and open her math book, flipping to the right page.

About half an hour later Kate looks up and finds Rick staring at her. "You know staring is creepy new kid?" He nods, not looking away "you ready to talk?"

"So I kind of want to start off by saying that I don't want you to feel bad for me or anything it would just feel good to talk to someone about it. Mike said it might help to have a friend just to listen." Kate nods not sure of what to expect. "So I don't think I have really told anyone this but it's just mother and me. I've never known who my dad is, I doubt he even knows I exist.

"Mother is an actress, a broadway diva, and she has always tried to provide for us. Sometimes she is doing multiple shows at a time to make enough. It has been hard the past few months and she hasn't been able to get a new show. Yesterday I came home to an eviction notice on our door. I just… I don't know what to do?" He looks down at his hands twirling his fingers not daring to look at Kate. She, on the other hand, can't take her eyes off of him, not knowing how to react to what she was just told.

"Rick… I honestly don't know what to say except that I am willing to help in whatever way I can."

"I don't think there is really anything that you can do. I kind of just needed to get that off my chest and as cool as Mike is he's an adult and it's not the same as a friend." Kate nods smiling at him.

"Well I will still be here if you need to talk."

"Do you think you could keep this a secret? I don't really want anyone else knowing, at least not yet."

"Of course," Kate reaches her hand across the table resting it gently on Rick's. "So what did your mom say about it."

"She just told me not to worry but she's a very eccentric actress so she's not the easiest to read."

"I'm still not sure what I can do but I will always be here for you to talk to and if you do think of something that I can do to help I will be happy to."

xOx

Kate flops onto her bed. "Katie honey are you ok?"

"Yeah mom. It's just been a really long day."

"Did something happen at school?"

"No just one of my friends is going through something and I don't really know what to do to help?"

"Who honey? Is it something I can help with? Do they need a lawyer?"

Kate smiles at her mother "Not that kind of trouble mom. It's someone you don't know, he's new."

"Oh you mean Rick?" Kate stares at her mother in amazement. "You talk about him with your friends all the time Katie. I'm your mother and a smart one at that. So what's going on with him? What kind of trouble is he in?"

"It's not him really. Just he might be evicted from his apartment and he just needed someone to talk to."

"Did one of his parents lose their job or something?"

"It's just his mom and she's a Broadway actress. I think he said the jobs she did have aren't enough."

"Your father might actually be able to help. He just signed a small off broadway company. We could see if they have any positions."

Kate smiles "I don't know if he'll like it, I wasn't really supposed to tell anyone."

"He might be a little upset at first but if it works out sweetie I'm sure he will be more than grateful. Now come on. It's time for dinner and we can talk to your father."

xOx

Kate sat down at her computer turning it on, '_let's hope he's on_'

**11kbexxx17**: Hey r u there

She waits staring at the screen. It takes a few minutes but then he responds.

**RsCastle41**: Yeah. What's up?

**11kbexxx17**: So um dont be mad

**11kbexxx17**: But i told my parents about wat we talked about

**11kbexxx17**: And um we might have a job for your mom

**RsCastle41**: What do you mean?

**RsCastle41**: I didn't tell you because I wanted to be a charity case.

**11kbexxx17**: No rick its not like that

**11kbexxx17**: My dad is a lawyer

**11kbexxx17**: One of his clients puts on plays and they are casting a new lead

**11kbexxx17**: If she doesnt want it she doesnt have to take it but i just figured i could offer

**11kbexxx17**: My dad said if you want i can bring some info to school tomorrow

**RsCastle41**: Only because we really need this.

**RsCastle41**: I'm still not happy with you

**11kbexxx17**: I figured as much but i wanted to help

**RsCastle41**: I'll see you at school tomorrow

**11kbexxx17**: Later rick

Kate flopped back in the chair noticing her phone on the desk. She picks it up seeing she has two texts from Tom.

**Tom**: _hows it going_

**Tom**: _are you alive  
_**Kate**: _sorry. i got home and then it was time for dinner_

**Tom**: _i got worried  
_**Kate**: _u think i cant handle myself_

**Tom**: _i know u can handle urself  
_**Kate**: _good_

**Tom**: _so what did rick want  
_**Kate**: _i cant tell you_

**Tom**: _what why not  
_**Kate**: _its a secret. he asked me not to tell_

**Tom**: _he hit on u  
_**Kate**: _what  
_**Kate**: _tom no. he just needed someone to talk to. it had nothing to do with you me or us_

**Tom**: _ok just checking  
_**Kate**: _so how was practice_

**Tom**: _well about that. i might be on crutches tomorrow  
_**Kate**: _what happened? are you ok  
_**Kate**: _tom_

**Tom**: _calm down give me a minute to respond. i just really twisted my ankle. there was a hole in the field  
_**Kate**: _how does it feel_

**Tom**: _im icing it so its fine now  
_**Kate**: _you need to be more careful_

**Tom**: _i am careful. things happen. and i thought you would think im hot all injured  
_**Kate**: _wow does someone have an ego that needs to be deflated_

**Tom**: _just admit it. you want to take care of me.  
_**Kate**: _of course i do. ur injured and i care about u_

**Tom**: _but my injury makes me seem dangerous and handsome  
_**Kate**: _yep you really showed that hole whos boss_

**Tom**: _i did. i kicked it to the dirt  
_**Kate**: _wow really_

**Kate**: _did you really. night doof_

Kate smiles, shaking her head as she goes back out to see her parents and get some more food.

xOx

Kate walks into school the next day with Lanie, heading towards her locker. She sees Tom reaching into his locker and walks faster causing Lanie to basically jog to be able to keep up.

"Hey soccer star, hows your ankle?"

He turns around awkwardly trying to not fall over. Kate leans into him and kisses his lips, one of her hands reaching up into his hair and playing with. Lanie starts coughing really loudly and bumping into Kate. They stop kissing and look at the shorter girl, Kate's hand still playing with his hair. "Can we help you Lanie?" Tom asks.

"You could stop sucking face right in front of me. I came here to talk to Kate not watch her swap spit with you."

"Oh come on Lanie, I'm injured. She's just taking care of me."

"Boy I will beat you with your crutches," Lanie threatened.

"Okay we're done," Tom says as he pulls away from Kate. Her hand still at his neck pulls him back in for one more kiss before letting him pull back.

"Much better. So Tom, what happened? Get mugged by a group of fairy princesses in the park yesterday because Kate wasn't there to protect you?"

"It was ninjas actually."

"Right...sure it was."

"Lanie why don't you go pick on someone your own size," Kate says. "It's unfair to Tom when you have an advantage." Lanie laughs and Tom looks insulted. Kate turns to Tom grabbing his books "now let's go get you to homeroom you little baby. I'll see you in math Lanie."

xOx

Lanie walks into math scanning the room for Kate before going to her seat. She leans forward in her desk to talk to Kate as she sits down. "Soooo… Whatcha do yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asks pulling out her notebook.

"What happened with the new kid? He seemed better today." Kate smiles at this as Lanie continues "did he make a move? Did Tom and him get in a fight? Wait is that how he got hurt? Rick seemed fine, must be a good fighter."

"Lanie calm down. None of that happened," Kate whispered behind her shoulder. "He just needed to talk and Tom got injured playing soccer."

"Whatcha talk about?"

"It's none of your business."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know."

"It's private if he wants to tell you he can but don't ask him about it. It was really hard for him to talk about. It's personal."

"At least tell me where you guys went."

"He took me to the library. We did some homework, talked, the end."

xOx

Kate walks to the boys locker room door and waits as they file out. She sees Rick "hey new kid" he looks up and walks over to her.

"You beckoned." She pulls a piece of paper out of her bag and hands it to him.

"That's the info for your mom. If you want it." Rick nods folding it and putting it into his pocket.

"Thanks. So um… I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah are you going there now?"

"I need to stop at my locker and grab it."

"Okay. I'll walk with you." Rick shrugs heading towards his locker with Kate following.

"So where was Tom today. He out sick? He would have loved playing soccer."

"Actually Tom twisted his ankle pretty bad. He's on crutches so they put him in study hall." Rick stops at his locker opening it and grabbing his lunch.

"That sucks. My mom was in a wheelchair slash on crutches for like two weeks because she was pushed offstage during a dance number. I had to wait on her hand and foot the entire time. Also we live on the third floor of a building with no elevator. It was bad."

"I can't decide whether I am really intrigued to meet your mother or scared."

"Scared definitely scared. Wait why are you going to meet her?"

"Cause we're friends new kid. It's a thing that happens." They walk into the cafeteria and towards their table. Javi and Tom are sitting down having an animated conversation while the three girls shake their heads at them. Kate and Rick sit down listening to the conversation. It is a very heated discussion about the football game from the weekend. Javi turns to Rick "you agree with me right?"

Rick just stares at him shaking his head "I have no idea who you're talking about. I'm really not a sports fan and the best sport I play is in a video game. Ask Kate and Tom they have gym with me." Kate nods in agreement and Tom shrugs.

Maddie cuts in "so Rick what happened with your date. You finally realize what a little devil she is?"

Rick looks at her surprised "we just realized we didn't want the same things."

"You realized you didn't walk to listen to her talking twenty four seven?" Lanie adds.

"No it was more she kept doing things that I didn't want her to do."

"What happened you guys were making out like just before you were supposed to leave? I almost gagged when I walked out of the school," Maddie states.

"Well that was kinda it" Rick says looking down at his lunch and picking up his sandwich.

"Dude she's hot. Why wouldn't you want to kiss her?" Javi asks confused. That earns him a slap from Lanie.

"Not everyone bases their relationship with people on their looks Javi."

"It doesn't hurt," Tom says, staring at Kate. Kate pushes him back, rolling her eyes at him.

"Shut up." He kisses her cheek before turning back to Javi eating and picking their conversation back up.

Jenny looks at them "why are boys so gross? Guys chew your food, swallow it and then talk." On that they both turn to her sticking out their tongues full of half eaten food.

"You guys are disgusting."

"That's sick."

"I'm eating here I don't want to see that."

"Javier Esposito if you don't put that tongue away I will chop it off! Same goes for you Thomas." The boys stop and turn away from Lanie, slightly scared, causing the rest of the table to laugh. Kate rubs Tom's leg as they split their conversations once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Rick walks through the front door. "Mother. Your prodigy has arrived."

"Hello Richard. Have you started packing your room?"

"Well about that," Rick pulls the paper from his pocket and unfold it. "One of my friends, her dad knows of a new lead in an off broadway." He hands her the paper looking nervous. "You don't have to worry. I understand if you don't want it, just thought it couldn't hurt."

Martha strides over to her son kissing his cheek. "Thank you darling. You should know that I will do anything for you. I am your mother." She looks down at the paper, "Rick honey this is a really good role. If I get it we might be able to keep our artment. We have two weeks to come up with the money. I'm going to go make a call." She hugs him and turns away going towards her bedroom.

He hears her talking on the phone as he sits down at the table pulling out his journal. He has three pages written when his mother strides out the door. "I'm going out darling. Hopefully I will come back with some good news. Do you want to make dinner tonight or do you want me to pick up something?"

Rick smiles at his mom. "I can make something. Yeah I got it covered mom. Break a leg. He kissed her cheek walking to the cabinets and looking for something to make. He hears the door close as he pulls a box of pasta.

xOx

Martha glides through the front door. "Richard darling?" Rick come out of his room pulling a shirt on.

"I'm here. I just spilled some sauce. How did it go?"

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous. The show starts after Thanksgiving so rehearsals start next week. It's going to be hard to get an advance so hopefully I get payed in the next two weeks. I should find out more tomorrow. Now darling, what wonderful meal have you planned for dinner?"

"A lovely Italian dinner. Pasta, cheese, sauce, basil, fresh cut tomatoes. You know I only make the best for you." He smiles at his mom setting two plates down on the table. "Let's eat."

xOx

Rick sits down at the computer, "Richard, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes mother" he says as she grabs her script and heads into the bedroom to read it over. He then says under his breath "most of it."

He pulls up the chat window and finds Kate's name.

**RsCastle41**: Hey so my mom got the part.

**RsCastle41**: So I just wanted to say thank you.

Rick pulled up Word and started typing from his journal. An hour later he notices a flashing window at the bottom of his screen. He opens it, seeing a response from Kate from about fifteen minutes ago.

**11kbexxx17**: Thats great. sorry I didnt see it earlier

**11kbexxx17**: U there

**RsCastle41**: Yeah. Sorry I was working on some stuff. I didn't see it.

**RsCastle41**: I just wanted to say thanks for not saying anything to people at school on top of setting it up.

**11kbexxx17**: Seriously rick it's nothing

**11kbexxx17**: I just want to help

**11kbexxx17**: I will always b here if needed

**RsCastle41**: I appreciate that.

**RsCastle41**: If you can think of anything that I can do to repay you let me know.

**11kbexxx17**: Now that u mention it i could use some help with something

**RsCastle41**: What is this something?

**11kbexxx17**: Well toms bday is next week and i have no idea what to get him

**RsCastle41**: Of course. Let's see. What kind of gift are we going for?

**11kbexxx17**: A birthday gift. idk wat are you asking

**RsCastle41**: We could do sports based, video games, personal, or weird.

**11kbexxx17**: What do u mean weird

**RsCastle41**: Like a gag gift or something.

**11kbexxx17**: Ok well he likes sports

**11kbexxx17**: We havent been dating that long it cant b to big

**11kbexxx17**: what do i get him

**RsCastle41**: Why are you asking me?

**11kbexxx17**: 1 u said u owed me so i thought y not

**11kbexxx17**: 2 u seem good with that kind of stuff

**RsCastle41**: I am. Okay so lets see

**RsCastle41**: You could get him a soccer jersey, a signed ball, a bracelet with his number on it.

**RsCastle41**: Take him to a game. Any of these options sound good?

**11kbexxx17**: Yeah actually. Thanks.

**11kbexxx17**: So ive been wondering something

**RsCastle41**: Sounds ominous.

**RsCastle41**: But I'm intrigued. What is it?

**11kbexxx17**: Its not bad just wondering

**RsCastle41**: Go ahead.

**11kbexxx17**: Can you explain your sn

**RsCastle41**: It bugging you?

**11kbexxx17**: Ya kinda

**RsCastle41**: Well then no.

**11kbexxx17**: No?

**RsCastle41**: Yes. No.

**11kbexxx17**: Why not

**RsCastle41**: I'm going to make you work for it.

**11kbexxx17**: But u owe me

**RsCastle41**: Correction. I did owe you. I helped you. Now that I am no longer indebted to you, I choose to not answer.

**11kbexxx17**: What can i do so that ull tell me

**RsCastle41**: I have yet to decide that.

**11kbexxx17**: U know you talk like my parents sometimes

**RsCastle41**: I don't know if thats good or bad.

**11kbexxx17**: Oh speaking of them everyone is coming over to my place friday

**RsCastle41**: Am I invited to the shindig?

**11kbexxx17**: As long as u promise to no longer call it a shindig

**RsCastle41**: Hootenanny? Will there be singing?

**11kbexxx17**: Ok i lied no ones coming over have a nice night alone.

**RsCastle41**: Ouch. Kicked out already?

**11kbexxx17**: Sorry new kid. middle school is a tough place

**RsCastle41**: I know that, experienced it firsthand.

They continued to talk for hours about everything and nothing.

**RsCastle41**: I really wish I had seen that.

**RsCastle41**: If only I had met you a month sooner.

**11kbexxx17**: Ur so lucky you missed seeing me with braces

**RsCastle41**: Your smile is beautiful now so they did their job.

**11kbexxx17**: Holy fuck

**RsCastle41**: Sorry was that too much?

**11kbexxx17**: No its not that new kid. Its after midnight

**11kbexxx17**: I think I'm going to go to bed

**RsCastle41**: Oh wow. I didn't me to keep you up. Goodnight Kate.

**11kbexxx17**: Night

**RsCastle41**: See you bright and early.

xOx

There's a knock on the door. "Katie wake up. You're going to be late for school." Kate rolls over groaning. She lays there for a minute before sitting up and changing.

Kate walks through the front doors with a few other students, in her rush to not be late she actually was earlier than normal. She walks to her locker getting what she needs for the next few periods as she hears a clicking coming towards her, stopping right behind her. "If you're trying to scare me it would help if your crutches didn't make so much noise." She stands up turning around to see Tom. He has a dejected look on his face and she leans in kissing his lips.

"Never gonna let me win are you?"

"You can handle it, my big, tough boyfriend." She loops a finger through the belt loop of his jeans. "Speaking of tough when do you lose the crutches?"

"I go back to the doctor next Monday and he will hopefully say I'm all good. It still hurts a little to put pressure on it but it's getting better for sure."

"So next week is kinda special… did you have something in mind that you wanted to do?" He shrugs, fist bumping a few guys as they walk by.

"It's whatever. If I get to play at the game that weekend would you maybe want to come watch it."

Kate smiles, nodding "of course, as long as you promise to not get hurt again."

"I'll do my best."


	12. Chapter 12

Tom sneaks up behind Kate sliding a single rose in between her and the open locker. She smiles turning around "what's this for?" she leans forward kissing him and taking the rose. She smells it, twirling it in circles, looking up at him waiting for an answer.

Tom smiles down at her then realize she's serious, "you don't remember…" after no response he continues "it's been one month since our first date." Kate leans up to kiss him.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot," putting her arms around his neck. "It is friday though. How about we blow off our friends and go out, just the two of us. I have the perfect place too."

"Just tell me when and where," he leans down to kiss her just as he is pushed over by a small force. "What the...oh hi Lanie." Jenny and Lanie are standing there admiring Kate's rose.

"What did he do this time?"

Before Kate can answer Jenny buts in "Lanie, boys can get you flowers without doing things wrong. Kevin got me flowers for our date last Saturday. It's a beautiful rose Kate, good choice Tom."

Tom puts his arm around Kate and she rubs his forearm. She rubs his arm pulling on the bracelet she got him. A gray rope bracelet with a metal band at the center inscribed, T.D. #9.

xOx

Jenny, Lanie, and Kate sit in Maddie's room. "So what are you guys going to wear for the Halloween party next week" Lanie asks as Maddie walks in with drinks for everyone.

"Kevin and I are dressing up as peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I'm the jelly."

"Damn girl you got it bad. I am going as a disco queen. I have the perfect hairstyle and everything." She went on to describe her dress and her nail color.

"Really got it all planned out now don'tcha. I think I'm going to go as a vampire. It's between that or Rosie the Riveter."

Kate shakes her head "Well those are two very different things. I think Rosie would be cool and less creepy than a vampire you would be going for. Your zombie last year was fucking scary Mads.

"Fine Rosie it is. What are you going to go as Kbex?"

"It's a surprise, just like it is every other year. My mom is making it as we speak." She turns to Maddie "who did you invite?"

"Well you guys obviously. Javi, Tom, Kev, Rick, Tori, Gina, Ash, Rob, Grant, Meredith, and a few other people."

"Who's Tori?" Lanie leans forward smiling.

"Just this girl I met." Maddie chews on the inside of her cheek. "Can we please not make a big deal about this. Please."

"Just tell me one thing… are you guys dating?" Lanie smiles wide.

"What…what…no. Why would you…? We just met. What?" Maddie mumbles looking at the floor.

"Well if you like her she must be cool," Jenny cuts in "We can't wait to meet her. Right guys?"

Kate nods giving Maddie a reassuring smile while Lanie just watches Maddie for a moment before responding. "How are we saying you know her when the boys ask?"

"Oh good point I didn't think about that…Um just say we met shopping or something. Be vague at the mention of shopping they will drop it, especially around you Miss Shop-a-holic."

"Whatever."

The next hour the four girls play video games until Maddie's older brother, Max, knocks on the door. He is a sophomore in high school, has shaggy blonde hair that matches his sisters and never goes anywhere without his skateboard. His green eyes stand out as he peeks his head around the door "I'm leaving now. Dad called and said his plane lands at 9 so he'll be back after that. Call me if it's an emergency otherwise I'll see you tomorrow losers." He closes the door and then the front door is heard opening and closing.

"Ugh Mads your brother is hot," Kate says leaning back against the bed frame. Jenny and Lanie nod in agreement.

"Bleh. That's disgusting and what about Tom."

"Tom…uh…might not be around much longer."

"Wait what?" Lanie jumps in.

"I like him a lot and stuff. I don't know just I think he's a good friend just not more. He's just not… not…"

"Will?" "Rick?" "the one." Maddie, Lanie, and Jenny ask respectively.

"Yeah I guess. WAIT what? Did you say Rick?" she gives Lanie a look.

"You guys talk all the time. I would have guessed you were dating him over Tom if I didn't know better."

"We're just friends Lanie. It's nice to talk to someone who hasn't known me my whole life sometimes. That doesn't mean we're dating. He doesn't think of me like that and I don't think of him like that." Kate says getting aggravated

"Girl calm down. It was just an observation, no need to jump down my throat. Just go back to why you don't like Tom anymore."

Kate shakes her head, clearing her thoughts first "like at our one month thing I was just bored. We have talked about basically everything that we have in common. His friends are kinda jerky and he changes when we're with them. I think I just wanted someone after Will left and he was there, he's hot, and a much better kisser. I just don't think I like him, like him anymore."

"Well do you want to do it before the party this Saturday or after?" Maddie asks.

"Before, I asked him if he was free tomorrow after school. I just feel bad. He was so excited about our one month last week and I tried to care as much as he did. It's just not working. And if he still wants to go to the party and it will be awkward I won't come"

"Kate you have to do what's best for you. We'll always be your friends, no matter how many hearts you break." Kate smiles at Jenny hugging her.

"And you better be kidding about not coming to my party cause I will hunt you down and drag you back here if you bail on me."

xOx

Kate opens her locker, grabbing the books she will need for homework tonight before walking to Tom's locker. He isn't there yet so she just leans against it looking around, trying to calm herself. He walks over with Rick who has his bag slung over his shoulder with what looks like hundreds of papers stuffed into it. Tom leans down to kiss Kate. She lets their lips brush before turning towards Rick "what happened their new kid. Forgot how to work a notebook?" She moves away from the locker, closer to Rick, as Tom turns the dial.

Rick blushes "it was a binder and I just forgot to close the rings before picking it up. It took Tom and I like five minutes just to pick them all up."

"I know you're new here but were you homeschooled before this?"

"What no?"

"It's okay if you are. It would just describe some "things"" she says using air quotes.

"I'm normal." Tom's locker shuts causing Kate to jump slightly. Rick looks at Kate slightly worried. Kate does a quick shake of her head hoping he won't bring it up.

"Well were going to go for a walk so I'll talk to you tonight?" Their AIM chats had become almost regular things on school nights.

Kate and Tom walk towards the exit and head towards the park after emerging through the doors. Kate asks about his game from the previous day which has him talking the whole walk. They get to a bench and Kate pulls of her backpack sitting down. Tom follows her lead sitting down.

Kate smiles up at him sadly as he looks around at the other people in the park while asking "so what's up?"

Kate rubs a fist in her other hand, "I thought we should talk."

Tom nods, not sensing her uneasiness "what about?"

"I think we should break up" she sputters out.

Tom's head whips around to look at her "what? Why?" his tone panicky.

"I just don't think you're what I'm looking for. It was too soon after Will and I think we would just be better off as friends."

Tom stands up "fine" and starts walking home.

Kate sits on the bench for a little while, calming herself before heading towards her building. When she gets to her street she sees three heads sitting on the steps of her building. Walking closer she realizes it's her three friends and Jenny is holding a paper bag with Chinese food in it.

They sit on the floor in the living room, the tv on in front of them, Disney Channel, but the sound down so low they can't hear the show. Kate had just finished rehashing what had gone down at the park. "He was upset but wasn't like super angry. He probably won't want to talk to me for a while." She scoops some more of her Lo Mein into her mouth.

Lanie rubs her shoulder against Kate's "now we can be single together. You can be my wing girl."

The rest of the evening the girls spent talking doing homework and then the three left after dinner. Kate logged onto her computer for her evening chat with Rick.

**11kbexxx17**: Ya there new kid?

**RsCastle41**: And miss out on our lovely conversation? Never.

**11kbexxx17**: So did u do anything exciting today

**RsCastle41**: I just got back from the library like half an hour ago. You will never believe the book I just read.

**11kbexxx17**: Only 1

**11kbexxx17**: Ur slacking there ricky

**RsCastle41**: It was a long book. Also you will be happy to know that I actually did all of my homework.

**11kbexxx17**: Wow. Seriously

**11kbexxx17**: What about the cooking paper from ur mishap today

**RsCastle41**: Ok well most of it. That paper is dumb.

**RsCastle41**: It's not my fault that Tyler turned the stove up too high.

**RsCastle41**: I don't get why I am also getting punished.

**11kbexxx17**: Just write the paper

**RsCastle41**: Oh and stop calling me Ricky. I prefer new kid to that.

**11kbexxx17**: But ricky has such a nice ring to it.

**11kbexxx17**: Rick-E its nice

**RsCastle41**: You're going to bug me with this aren't you?

**RsCastle41**: Now that I've told you not to?

**11kbexxx17**: Who do u think I am

**11kbexxx17**: Of course im going to

**RsCastle41**: I knew it.

**RsCastle41**: Well then I'm just going to have to come up with something to call you.

**11kbexxx17**: Good luck with that

**RsCastle41**: Hmm what about…Kitty?

Kate grits her teeth seeing the name

**11kbexxx17**: Go ahead

**RsCastle41**: I will, Kitten.

**11kbexxx17**: Do what u need to

**RsCastle41**: So how was your date thing with Tom this afternoon? You seemed nervous or something

**11kbexxx17**: I was but it wasnt a date

**11kbexxx17**: We broke up

**RsCastle41**: Wait seriously. I'm sorry. Are you okay? Do you need anything?

Kate smiles at his sweetness

**11kbexxx17**: No

**11kbexxx17**: Im good

**11kbexxx17**: the girls came over

**RsCastle41**: That's good. Let me know if you need anything.

**11kbexxx17**: I will thanks

**RsCastle41**: So Kitten guess what my Halloween costume is.

**11kbexxx17**: so thats actually happening ok what

**RsCastle41**: You have to guess.

**RsCastle41**: Where's the fun in just telling you?

**11kbexxx17**: fine pooh bear

**RsCastle41**: What?

**RsCastle41**: No. Why would I be that?

**11kbexxx17**: No reason now tell me

**RsCastle41**: Nope

**11kbexxx17**: I dont know what to guess

**RsCastle41**: Fine then you just won't get to know until the party.

**11kbexxx17**: Fine by me

**RsCastle41**: Well you are no fun.

**11kbexxx17**: Good

**RsCastle41**: So what time does the shin dig start

**11kbexxx17**: I thought we discussed that no party under any circumstances is a shin dig

**RsCastle41**: Fine. Party.

**11kbexxx17**: It starts at 8 but u should come by at 7 to help set up

**11kbexxx17**: Oh and some people are sleepin over after

**RsCastle41**: Are you allowed to be inviting people to sleep over at Maddie's house?

**11kbexxx17**: Probably not but you will be welcomed. Maddie likes you

**RsCastle41**: She does?

**11kbexxx17**: Not like that

**RsCastle41**: Like what? I didn't mean romantically. I just thought she found me annoying, basically I think Maddie, Lanie, and you find me annoying.

**RsCastle41**: Jenny is a nice person so I'm pretty sure she likes me.

**11kbexxx17**: U dont think im nice? maybe we should stop talking then

**RsCastle41**: I didn't mean that. I like talking to you.

**11kbexxx17**: Mmhm sure

**RsCastle41**: I swear.

They spend the next five minutes bickering over this. Kate smiling the entire time as Rick digs himself deeper and deeper into a hole.

**11kbexxx17**: So new kid tell me something

Rick waits a moment and after nothing more asks

**RsCastle41**: Tell you what

**11kbexxx17**: A secret

**11kbexxx17**: Something no one else at school knows

**RsCastle41**: Hmmm. I have six toes.

**11kbexxx17**: Total?

**RsCastle41**: What? No and that was a lie.

**RsCastle41**: Can you imagine a person only having six toes.

**11kbexxx17**: What?

**11kbexxx17**: Ur crazy

**RsCastle41**: If you could only have six toes how would you arrange it?

**RsCastle41**: Three and three? Five and one? I think I would do four and two. What about you?

**RsCastle41**: But now which toes? Well you have to have the big ones for balance.

**11kbexxx17**: Stop weirdo

**RsCastle41**: But which toes would you want?

**11kbexxx17**: Can we talk about something else

**RsCastle41**: Fine party pooper.

**11kbexxx17**: Ouch ricky harsh

**11kbexxx17**: but you still have yet to tell me a secret

**RsCastle41**: Darn. I thought I would get you to forget it.

**11kbexxx17**: Nope u gotta tell me

**11kbexxx17**: if u do ill tell u something

**RsCastle41**: Okay I'll tell you something if you promise to tell me something.

**11kbexxx17**: I do

**RsCastle41**: Alright.

**RsCastle41**: I like to write.

**11kbexxx17**: I already knew that

**11kbexxx17**: U r always writing in that little notebook of urs

**11kbexxx17**: Is it like a diary

**RsCastle41**: What no.

**RsCastle41**: I write stories. Like what goes into books.

**11kbexxx17**: U should let me read something sometime

**RsCastle41**: No that's okay I'm good.

**RsCastle41**: It's your turn.

**11kbexxx17**: Let's see. wat can I tell u

**11kbexxx17**: I punched will from our cooking class so hard in 3rd grade that it knocked him out

**RsCastle41**: What did he do? Why'd you punch him?

**11kbexxx17**: He pushed kev

**RsCastle41**: Very protective.

**RsCastle41**: You treat him like he's your little brother, Javi too.

**11kbexxx17**: But he's more like an annoying brother

**11kbexxx17**: We are both protective of kev known each other since before kindergarten

They talked well into the night

**RsCastle41**: I still need to write that paper. It will only take me five minute

**11kbexxx17**: Do u want me to wait?

**RsCastle41**: No it's late and I'm planning on going to bed afterwards. You should too.

**11kbexxx17**: Alright night ricky

**RsCastle41**: Night Kitten


	13. Chapter 13

Kate walks into school going towards Lanie's locker, wanting to avoid the hallway Tom will most likely be in. She sees Rick's head poking atop most of the others and heads towards him. "Hey Ricky."

He turns around "oh, hello kitten. How are you this lovely morning?"

Kate grimaces at the name causing Rick to smile "have you seen Lanie?"

"Yeah I think she's in homeroom," they both walk into the room. Lanie is sitting on Rick's desk talking to Maddie and Jenny. Rick slides into his seat and They finally notice Kate.

"Hey Kbex. What are you doing so far from your homeroom?"

I thought I would check up on you guys. I don't have the luck of having a last name that ends in this N to R shit. Nope I'm in the A-C."

Rick leans over to her "do you sit right next to Will?"

Kate shakes her head "Thankfully he is two away but he still opens his mouth and the feeling comes back." Kate clenches her fist and Rick stifles a laugh.

"You guys are weird," Lanie says as she hops off of Rick's desk.

"I gotta go I'll see you all at lunch." Kate walks quickly out the door and seconds later the bell rings.

xOx

Kate stands at Maddie's door fixing the ears on top of her head before knocking. The door opens up revealing Lanie with an afro and an orange dress. Gold star sunglasses covering her eyes but Kate could see her friend's eyes as they travel over her body.

"Really girl? That's what you chose?"

"What's wrong with it? I like Eeyore." Kate turns around and pulls on her tail "look it pops off and everything." She smiles waging her butt at Lanie a few times.

She stops and looks back down the hallway when she hears laughing. Javier, Kevin and Rick are standing at the end of the hallway watching them.

Javier is bent over laughing in his Yankee's jersey and camp, leaning on the bat he brought. Rick is staring at her dumbstruck in blue jeans a red and white striped shirt, matching hat, glasses and a cane. Kevin is somewhere in the middle wearing a brown shirt with a square white piece of cardboard on his back.

Kate blushes slightly as she straightens and turns to face them. "Javier Esposito what are you laughing at?" Lanie calls from Kate's side. "I'm pretty sure that's the same costume you wore the past two years" she continues, putting air quotes around costume.

"Jeter is the best Lanie" he says as they walk up to the door "and baseball is the best sport in the world."

"Yeah whatever, just come help finish," she walks into the apartment and towards the kitchen calling back out "but I better not see any of you eating candy or your fingers will be in that bowl of fake eyeballs."

Javi grips his bat tightly as he walks around Kate and flops down on the couch popping a piece of candy corn into his mouth. Kevin smiles at Kate, looking around for a second before "hey. Nice costume. Have you seen Jenny?" Just then Jenny appears from Maddie's bedroom dressed exactly like Kevin except in a purple shirt. They try to hug but the cardboard makes it hard and they settle on just holding hands. Kate shakes her head at them 'they kinda actually look like a sandwich'.

She looks up feeling eyes on her and then turns around. Rick is standing in the doorway his eyes on her. She can tell by his red face and the way he is blinking that his eyes had been on her tail before she turned around. "What are you looking at?" He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. She smiles, "what are you a colorful mime? Some quiet would be nice. You see that corner over there?" she points next to the door just inside the apartment. "There is an invisible box that needs someone to figure out how to get out of it."

Rick glares at her "very funny donkey. I'm Waldo. Where's Waldo." He looks at her waiting for recognition.

She pretends to think for a moment watching his face "um yeah I might have heard of that. It's a movie right?"

"What…no it—oh you're kidding" he notices the growing smile on her face "not cool. I thought you were serious. I _borrowed_ the cane from Mother's new show. I don't think they'll need it for a few days. Promise not to tell?"

"Eh maybe. We'll see how you behave tonight." Kate winks and walks away, she can feel his eyes roam her body before she enters Maddie's room. She puts down her bag and walks over to the girl sitting on the bed. Maddie finishes tying her boots and looks at Kate.

"What if she doesn't come?"

"And what if she does?" Kate reaches over adjusting the red bandana on top of her head. "Come on let's go make sure the boys haven't eaten everything yet." She grabs Maddie's hand and pulls her up going through the door. Rick was looking through a stack of movies near the tv, looking up for a second before going back to the movies.

"Maddie what is this none of these are Halloween worthy. No Hitchcock, Amityville Horror, none of the Halloween's."

Kate and Maddie laugh as they go help Kevin and Jenny hang some last minute gore. Kate slaps Javi's head as she walks by "stop eating."

He turns around to grab more and then notices Maddie "what are you wearing girl? Are you a farmer or something?"

Maddie turns around to correct him "No I'm Ro-"

"Woah Maddie, that's a really good costume," Rick buts in, stepping away from the movies walking over next to her "but you gotta roll the sleeves up a little more." He reaches out doing it for her "now try it."

Maddie flexes her arm and looks over at Rick "that is better. Thanks. It will be easier to beat Javi now."

"What?" he jumps in. "What did I do?"

"You have been told to not eat at least twice."

"But Maddie I'm growing, need all the food I can get. Don't you want me to be big and strong?" he flexes and puffs out his chest.

There is a high pitched laugh from behind them as Lanie walks into the room. "Easy there Javi or you'll hurt yourself." She turns to Rick "hey Waldo can you come help me the plates we're supposed to use are on top of the fridge."

xOx

Kate walks into the kitchen where Maddie is refilling a bowl of chips. Kate leans her back against the counter smiling at Maddie "a cute little witch just walked in and I'm pretty sure she's looking for the hostess."

Maddie smiles putting the bag down and looking down at her costume "do I look okay?"

"Maddie you're beautiful," Kate smiles rubbing her friend's arm "now go out there."

Kate watched as her friend approached the girl. They awkwardly hugged and walked to get sodas together. Javi comes over to Kate "Lanie said you wanted to talk to me." Kate looks at him confused and then sees Lanie behind him motioning with her head over at Maddie.

"Oh right yeah can you help me with these chips." She points at the bowl sitting on the counter behind her.

"Uh yeah sure Bex. Do you know who Maddie's new friend is? The girl is hot."

"Her name is Tori and trust me Jav, not gonna work out with you."

"Why not? She got a boyfriend or something?"

"Not that I know of but you're not her type. You're too manly for her," Kate says smiling as she punches his arm.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Javi just let her be. I think you will be seeing more of her soon just let her settle in. You can be a lot to adjust to."

Javi smiles walking over to Rick who is elbow deep in a concoction of spaghetti and grapes.

Kate looks back over to find Maddie but can't find her out in the living room. She notices the door to Maddie's room is slightly open now 'I'm positive I closed that'. She smiles looking over at Lanie. Jenny came up to them "she looks nice."

Kate nods "yeah I opened the door when she knocked. We talked for a minute but she was nervous."

"Who was nervous?" Rick asks walking over. A few strands of pasta still on his arms. "Is this party getting scary yet?"

"No Ricky. Maybe if you're good you can plan the next one."

"Just not too scary," Jenny interjects.

"I'll have a pg zone just for you, Kevin, Maddie and her girlfriend if she wants." The two girls stare at him open mouthed while he looks around. "After these losers leave can we try to watch something scary. There has got to be something on tv. Not too scary but just something that will make me jump." He looks at them confused "what?"

"You…you know?" Jenny questions.

"Know what?"

"About Maddie. About Tori" Kate answers.

"Wait that's a secret?" his eyes slightly wide. The two girls nod. "Oh. Okay you should have told me that. I might have said something to Javi."

"What was it?" Lanie asked as she pushed her way into their circle. "What did you say?"

"Just that,…Tori was it,… wouldn't be into him. She's here at the party for someone else."

"Okay new kid butt I blame you if something bad happens" Lanie points her orange nail at Rick's chest. He puts his hands up in defense and takes a step back.

xOx

Rick walks out of the bathroom in boxers and a t-shirt flopping onto the couch next to Kevin. He watched Tori and Kevin shoot at Javi. "What. No fair. You can't both team up on me like that."

"Too late," Tori says as the kill screen flashes across Javi's portion of the tv.

Kate comes out of Maddie's room and walks over to the couch leaning against the back of it. She is wearing a cami and short boxers which Rick notices right away and can't help but stare. She ignores him and leans over to Tori "Hey so were going to go to bed soon. Want to ditch these losers," she pushes Rick, making him refocus and tousles Kevin's hair "and come hang with us?

Tori nods but doesn't let her eyes leave the screen. "Just give me one…" her fingers are pounding the controller "done." She drops the controller just as the kill screen fills up Kevin's section. Kate smiles as the boys stare at her in awe as she walks to Maddie's bedroom.

"Night losers" Kate calls as she follows Tori.

Once the bedroom door is closed, Lanie sighs "why are boys so stupid?"

"What did Jav do this time?" Maddie asks lying face down on the bed.

"He just pushes my buttons."

"If you don't like him then why are you dating him?" Tori asks.

Kate stifles a laugh, Lanie blushes as Maddie sits up, "they aren't dating. Kevin and Jenny are though."

"Oh," says Tori quietly. She looks around at the four girls then focuses in on Kate "what about you and Rick?" This time it is Lanie's turn to laugh, Jenny and Maddie both smile amused as Kate shakes her head .

"No we're not dating. We're just friends."

"You guys do look good together," Jenny says.

"He was also staring at you whenever I saw him," Maddie says smiling at Tori.

They talk for a few more minutes about how Rick is into Kate and then they hear a loud thump.

Maddie groans, rolling off the bed "they're going to wake up my dad." The five of them go through the door and see Rick laying on the floor his eyes closed. Javi is standing over him with a huge smile on his face and Kevin is sitting down on the couch watching them. The coffee table had been moved against the wall. Max is laughing from inside the kitchen as he pulls out a water.

Jenny rushes over to Rick as Lanie goes over to Javi slapping his arm.

"Rick are you okay?"

"Javier Esposito, what did you do?"

Javi rubs his arm "we were wrestling."

"They were fighting over who gets the bed" Kevin says.

Rick winces as he sits up on his elbows "he didn't tell me he has been wrestling for years. Jesus, Espo that hurt."

Maddie walks over and helps Rick stand. "Rick gets the bed, now go before you wake my dad." She turns and heads back to her door where Tori is leaning against the frame. They both go in and the door is pushed so it's only slightly open.

Lanie points at the guest room and the three boys walk to the door with their heads down. Kevin squeezes Jenny's hand as he walks by. Lanie sits down on the couch as Kate flops over the back. "How long should we give them" Kate says quiet enough so Max doesn't hear.

Lanie smiles over at Max "let's just wait until he goes to his room." Turning towards him "hey Max would did you do tonight?"

Max walks over to them leaning against a chair "just like skated and stuff. Dad paid me to stay out until midnight."

Kate smiles at him as he shakes his hair out of his eyes. He grabs the controller that the boys left and restarts the game. His attention trained on the tv as the girls stare at him. His elbows rest on his knees and Kate smiles at his arms looking specifically as his biceps.

After about ten minutes the girls get bored and head back towards Maddie's room, standing outside for a minute listening. After not hearing anything, Lanie knocks and then pushes the door open walking in. Maddie and Tori are sitting on the bed, Tori smiles leaning back as Maddie blushes and looks down at the floor, "bed time?"

Kate nods smiling at her friend's facial expression and climbs into her sleeping bag. Within five minutes the lights are off and they are drifting to sleep. In the other room the boys are sitting on the bed laughing.

"So whip cream and markers," Javi says cracking his muscles.

"I have one condition, I get to do Jenny's stuff."

Rick nods "obviously."

Kevin smiles "then let's go ask Max." He stands up opening the door and peering out. "We're good."

"Hey Max," Javi greets "so we want to prank the girls."

Max pauses the game and smiles at them "say no more." He gets up heading towards his room.

He returns with black masks, tossing one to each of the boys, a can of shaving cream, a fake rat, a few plastic bugs and a toy snake. He puts them all on the couch then heads over to the kitchen grabbing a bucket from under the sink. He fills it with ice and then opens the fridge tossing a can of whip cream and chocolate sauce on top of the ice. He hands it to them with a huge smile on his face. "Go forth my young disciples. Oh wait." He runs to the bathroom returning with a tube of lipstick.

"Uh what is that for?" Rick asks looking at him confused.

"To draw on their faces" Max answers matter-o-factly. "Now you should plan out an attack so you don't have to talk when you go in there."

The boys nod and start scheming, deciding who will attack who. "I think we should go easy on Tori," Kevin suggests. "She's new."

"Which is why we need to hit her the worst," Javi rebuts.

"I think Kev is right," Rick says.

Javi shrugs "fine. Then he can do Jenny and Tori. Who do you want Rick?"

"Um…not Lanie." Max laughs and Javi groans.

"Fine I'll get Lanie, but you have to do Kate. We can share Maddie."

They finish their scheming and prepare themselves at the door to the girls room. Listening at the door for any noise, Javi holds up a thumbs up sign and opens the door slowly.

After a few close calls the boys look at their work. Jenny's hair is covered with shaving cream, has a few 'bugs' over her body and a lipstick heart on her cheek. Tori has a stick figure of shaving cream covering her sleeping bag and polka dots of whip cream on her face. Lanie has a rat under her hand which she pulled into her to snuggle with. There is a whip cream beard that covers her cheek and her arms. The whip cream also circles her boobs and there is a lipstick unibrow. Kate had lipstick whiskers, a handful of whip cream and a red circle drawn around her eye with a line, making it look like a spectacle. Maddie was the hardest because she was laying on her stomach. The snake was slid into bed around her and whip cream outlined her body.

Javi shrugs not being able to do much more with her. They look to Kevin who has just finished. They all head to the bucket grabbing as much ice as they can in their hands and rolling it into their shirts. Rick holds up three fingers and then puts them down slowly.

3

2

1

They go quickly putting ice into the four sleeping bags and down Maddie's shirt. As they run out of the room rick dumps the rest of the ice onto Kate's head. There are screams, shrieks, and cursing. 'Ahh' 'What the fuck' 'Holy crap' 'Bitch'

The boys run into the guest room leaving Max in the living room laughing but his eyes still fixed to his game.

Lanie stalks out of the room with Kate following close behind. The guest room door is thrown open and the sound of laughing can easily be heard. Lanie throws the rat at Javi's head.

Kate walks over and punches Rick's arm before pushing Kevin. Maddie, Jenny and Tori walk in. The boys look at the five girls and start laughing again. The girls then take the pillows from the bed and start hitting the boys while Jenny pours the left behind shaving cream on Kevin's head.

After a few minutes they stop and Maddie speaks "you will be cleaning up everything tomorrow. Max will help" she speaks louder. They hear a groan from outside "or I'll tell dad." He groans again.

Lanie slaps the back of Rick and Javi's head before storming out of the room. Kevin is holding Jenny's hand apologizing. The girls go back to Maddie's room making sure to lock the door and spend the next hour in the bathroom, cleaning themselves.


End file.
